


Sympathy for the Prince

by Ketz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, I'm running out of bad guys in this fic, Lucifer!AU, M/M, Magnus is magical, Minor Character Death, Multiple minor character deaths, Read the tags guys, The rest of the world is fucked, The rest of the world is not, There are no chills left, actually, also, anyway, detective alec, none at all, prince of hell magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz
Summary: Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, was tired of his life in Hell. Every day was the same; condemned souls being punished for their wrong doings, demons feasting on the worst humanity had to offer, two or three deals with a few greedy humans. It was dull, uneventful. Boring.So Magnus packed his bags and moved to New York City. As the owner of the lavishing club Pandemonium at the heart of Manhattan, Magnus enjoyed a life without worries for five years, until the fateful night where a former client was murdered on the streets.It was then that he met no-nonsense Homicide Detective Alec Lightwood, owner of incorruptible morals and the tightest ass Magnus has ever seen. Earth was fun, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey <3
> 
> This story is (heavily) based on Fox's hit show Lucifer. If you are not watching it, please do. It's the best thing ever. Here, treat yourself: [have a taste of this awesomeness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XibZSCUIxcs).
> 
> Anyway, back to Shadowhunters.
> 
> WARNINGS (in caps because I know you sneaky things don't read the tags):  
> Violence  
> Blood  
> (multiple) Minor Character Death
> 
> Also, no chills. No chills whatsoever. Magnus has never experienced chills in his entire limitless life.

The sounds of the club pounded against Magnus’ ear; loud, consuming, powerful. They numbed all the senses, much like the alcohol that poured around Pandemonium, along with other less savory substances.

Magnus never understood why humans liked those things so much. They were supposed to be these complex, intricate beings, capable of an entire range of emotions and all sorts of logics. In his relatively short time getting to know them - well, while they were alive, that is -, Magnus had learned humans could be a mosaic of facets, with so many different layers to pick apart.

And yet, hordes of them flocked to places like his club in order to stop the very things that made them so fascinating. That, in turn, meant more money coming Magnus’ way, which apparently was the very epitome of life in this century. Boring.

Yet, it was still more interesting than the life he was living in Hell.

Magnus sighed, taking a sip of his drink of the night. Catarina had outdone herself that night. Ragnor and her had this silly competition among themselves of who could get the Prince of Hell’s drunk faster, and they took it pretty seriously. Magnus had no complaints.

There were perks of having his demonic companions with him during his vacation on Earth and that was one of many. Another one was the keen interest they had on his, let’s say, dating life.

“Cute blonde to your left,” Ragnor said, enjoying his beer. It was either that or scotch with him. Poor bastard had no imagination.

Magnus didn’t even so much as glance away from the dancing guy he had been devouring with his eyes. “Every blonde in this club is cute. In fact, every person here is cute. I pay my security team handsomely enough to make sure of that.” The guy moved, his eyes still locked up with Magnus’. He licked his lips, making a very pretty picture.

Oh, yes. Earth offered so much fun.

Ragnor looked the night’s target up and down. He didn’t seem impressed. “Don’t sell yourself short, my friend. That Imasu boy was much better looking than that one, and a hundred times classier. ”

“He is also thousands of miles of away, in some concert or show or bed. I can’t quite recall which was the last deal I did with him.” Magnus smirked when the guy bit his lower lip, cocking his head to the side suggestively. “And this young man is right here, obviously willing. Wanting. Desiring.”

“And who better to fulfill his wishes than you?” Ragnor finished his glass.

Magnus snorted and stood up in one single elegant move. “Who indeed.” He straightened up his jacket, running his fingers through the many necklaces covering his naked chest, exposed by the open cut shirt he had elected for the night. Clearly the right choice.

“Hello, there,” Magnus said, approaching that hot piece. He didn’t even have to go all the way to him; the guy met him halfway. “Enjoying ourselves?”

“Now I will,” the guy purred, hands already traveling through the sides of Magnus’ body.

It made him smile. Magnus touched the guy’s face, brushing his perfectly sculpted features with his fingers, drawing flourishes with his fingers. “Definitely.” He felt the rush of power running through his hand. “And what is it that you desire, darling? Tell me and I shall grant it to you.”

Beautiful blue eyes flickered instantly, turning opaque and unfocused. It was almost cowardly to use his powers on such a target, but Magnus couldn’t help himself. This was a night to have fun.

“You,” the guy blurted out. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk anymore.”

Blinking, Magnus tilted his head to the side. “Oh, my, we are intense.” His hand slipped down, slowly and exploring. Liking what he found. “Fear not. You came to the right place. Pandemonium is where everyone can find their deepest desires.”

“Yeah,” the guy said dismissively, making a move for a kiss.

Magnus chuckled, though a part of him grew annoyed at the rudeness, and avoided him easily. Maybe if Magnus were drunker, he’d appreciate the eagerness more. But he wasn’t. “Not here on the dance floor, pretty thing. This is a respectful establishment.” Magnus laid a finger on the guys’ open mouth. “There’s an elevator behind the bar. Go to the third floor and pick a room. I’ll find you there.”

The guy nodded vigorously, still looking mesmerized. Magnus was pretty sure he wasn’t under his magical influence anymore, so maybe that was just the way he was. He couldn’t decide if he found that hunger exciting or pitiful.

His hands lowered to the guy’s ass and Magnus gave it a squeeze. Exciting. Definitely exciting.

“Magnus!” Ragnor’s voice broke the spell like nothing else could. Magnus must have looked especially annoyed, because his friend hesitated for a split of a second, a record for him. “There’s some confusion at the door.”

“And?”

“And the police is here.”

Groaning, Magnus rolled his eyes. What was the point of paying off human institutions to leave him alone if they didn’t keep their word? Nobody had any honor in this century. “I’ll sort it out,” Magnus said and pinched his fling for the night on his double chin. “Go wait for me, …?”

“Steve.”

“Yes, you.” Magnus twirled around, quickly getting rid of Steve’s shameless hands. “I won’t be long.”

Watching Steve disappear in the direction of the bar, Magnus pouted. “Someone has better have died out there. Or worse. If it is only a petty fight or someone making a scandal for not being allowed in-”

Ragnor just shrugged. He had gotten himself a refill, it seemed. “I’m sure you’ll handle it accordingly. Punishing is your thing, after all.”

“Not anymore, my friend. I’m on vacation.” Magnus sighed and quickly moved to Pandemonium’s entrance, skirting through the dancing, faceless bodies.

Ragnor had been right. There had been some sort of misunderstanding at the door, which wasn’t rare; some people thought that their entrance in the club was guaranteed by looking good and dressing in the least amount of clothes permitted by law. That was obviously a wrong assumption; Magnus liked to keep the trash away from his clients and he was very thorough about it.

Unfortunately, it seemed tonight would be one of those nights. The police had shown up after two particularly angry Neanderthals started a fight over one cat calling the other’s girlfriend.

Magnus had exactly zero patience for that type of people. He stopped the ugliest one from punching the other by grabbing the guy’s closed fist and twisting his arm behind his back, just to drag him to the other side of the street by the collar. Magnus threw that one into the nearest dumpster, where he should feel right at home.

Fugly dude-bro number one had it easy, since he had been defending his girlfriend's honor, in a way. What Magnus did to the cat-caller was showing him his true eyes, his demon eyes. It was said in the Bible that Magnus’ eyes had the power to kill, to maim one’s sanity forever. A mere glimpse at them was enough to install devastating horror in a human’s heart.

They were his father’s gift to him, the manifestation of his true self. There might be a part of Magnus that had been human once, when his mother bore him, but it was long gone, melted away by the fires of Hell.

The sheer terror on the man’s face was enough for Magnus to know he wouldn’t be bothering any other lady so soon. Good.

“Hard day at the office?” A familiar voice purred from behind him once Magnus had shooed the police away. He turned around to see beautiful socialite Camille Belcourt standing beside the queue, looking hauntingly beautiful.

A sight for sore eyes. Magnus smiled at her. “Oh, darling, you have no idea.”

Camille was trouble; she had always been, even when she was merely a pretty girl looking for a millionaire to buy her way to fame. She had the looks and the brains, but she lacked the opportunity.

And Magnus helped her with that. Every once in awhile, a human like her appeared. Someone that made eternity look boring and the moment, so very interesting.

In Camille’s case, interesting and dangerous. There was an aura about her, something that went beyond her small frame and smart eyes. Magnus had taken a like to her, as Ragnor put it, during his first year on Earth. Getting Camille her chance became somewhat an obsession and Magnus had only been mildly disappointed when she boarded a plane with the first multi-millionaire he introduced to her. Since then, though, Camille had made a career of marrying big fortunes and however came along with them, only to divorce the poor bastard who thought he had her heart.

It was admirable, in a way. Every husband Camille left behind got arrested for a different crime and Magnus was pretty sure most of them were guilty.

Camille smiled back. “Do you want to buy me a drink?”

“A lady never carries money with her,” Magnus said approvingly and nodded, offering her his arm. “Shall we go to a more private place?”

She accepted it without hesitation. “Don’t mind if we do.”

Magnus guided them through the busy streets of Manhattan, where his club was located. There was a bar he liked, one that had a classy atmosphere and good alcohol. A place Magnus would go when he was feeling reclusive. Camille had that effect on him, it seemed.

“So,” Magnus said when he got them both cosmopolitans, “why are you back to this rotting country, my dear? Husband hunting so soon after that last fiasco?”

The socialite smirked, downing her drink. “Oh, my dearest Magnus. You know I can’t love any men as much I’ve loved you.” There was a magic to the way Camille uttered those words, as if they were true, that fascinated Magnus. She was just human and yet, she commanded graces only demons were supposed to possess. “But no. My last divorce proved itself to be quite profiting. In more ways than I expected, in fact.”

“Exciting. Do share.” Magnus sipped on his drink and stopping the waiter when he came to fill Camille’s glass with another one. That would not be necessary.

“I wish I could but there are things not even the devil himself should hear.”

Magnus pouted dramatically. “That is too bad. The devil is positively growing interested.”

Camille smiled and looked at her phone in the tiny hand bag she was carrying. Her hands were shaking slightly, which could only mean she was back to using again.

Sighing in disappointment, Magnus leaned his chin on his hand. “What if you told me about your last adventures in Milan instead, hm? Less personal that way.”

The proposition was well received. Camille was more than happy to blab about her newly acquired mansion and the travels she’s done. It almost made Magnus want to tag along, but then he remembered half of the things she said were lies and the other half, exaggerations of the truth.

They were walking back to Pandemonium after a couple of hours of talking when Camille finally started to show signs of the true reason behind her not so social visit. “Magnus, dearest, can I ask you a question?”

“I’m very flattered, but I have to say no. I’m not too keen on that ‘until death do them part’ bit,” Magnus said with a shrug. “Besides, this is not my dream scenario of a proposal, no offense.”

Camille chuckled. “No, silly. That’s not it. I was just wondering… You are a powerful man.”

“Some say I have all the powers of Hell in my hands,” Magnus agreed.

Nodding, Camille stopped walking. All the flirtation was gone from her, leaving behind a very serious expression on her semblance. “I need protection.”

Magnus frowned. “What kind of protection?”

“I…” she hesitated.

That hesitation changed everything, because it meant Camille had silenced herself forever. In the very next second, Magnus didn’t hear her voice; only the sound of a car pulling close. And then gunshots.

One, two, three. More. Five or six. Maybe eight. They came from one single place, from one single gun.

Camille was already dead in his arms when Magnus blacked out.

\---

Alec got out of his car, looking around in search for missing details. Jace was already on the crime scene and he had sent him the general information, but a lot of things were usually looked over in the first inspection.

So far, everything was like his brother had described. A couple was shot down on the street. The shooter had been driving by when he pulled the trigger, eight times, and then lost control of the wheel during his escape. The car flipped over and crashed into another vehicle, killing the shooter instantaneously.

It all seemed pretty straightforward regarding the _who_ and the _how_ of that particular lethal equation. But nothing indicated the _why_. As an NYPD homicide detective Alec Lightwood came to learn in his few years in the field, the only way to close a case was having all three of those questions answered.

“Simple case tonight. It closed itself,” Jace said, standing beside Alec as he squatted to examine the trashed car. He clearly didn’t share Alec’s view on the matter, but that wasn’t surprising. Jace was not a detective; he preferred the straightforwardness of a regular policeman. That didn’t mean he didn’t like playing detective from time to time. “That dead fellow over there is called Emil Pangborn. He’s a low-level drug dealer, arrested for petty crimes a couple of times. The victim is Camille Belcourt. Socialite, gold digger, dead. Quick research says she has some involvement with pot and was just back to town from her last multi-millionaire divorce. It seems like she didn’t pay Pangborn her last fee and he took things to an extreme.”

Alec arched an eyebrow at him. “Quick research meaning you asked your girlfriend?”

“And put Belcourt’s name on Google.” Jace rolled his eyes. “I know you don’t care about this stuff, but she’s pretty famous. Both Clary and Izzy follow her on Instagram. Her life is public knowledge.”

“Was,” Alec corrected him. “That explains the press surrounding this place. What about the other victim?”

Jace nodded and gestured the big club down the street. “A guy. He wasn’t hit in the shooting. Apparently, he owns Pandemonium, so he went there to soothe his nerves with a drink or something. I don’t blame him.”

Sighing, Alec stood up. “I’m getting his statement. There’s more to it than a simple payback, Jace. She had cash. Killing her makes no sense if the problem was money.”

“I guess he wasn’t very smart.” Jace shrugged and pulled Alec closer, voice growing serious. “Look, man, this case is going to blow up. Don’t go searching for details that aren’t there, okay? We don’t need people questioning your competence and Lieutenant Garroway can’t shield you from the press.”

It was just like Jace, to try and make things easier for him. That was kind, but also useless. Ever since Alec had come out of the closet, a couple of years before, his job was constantly being scrutinized, every detail checked out. There was a reason nobody wanted to be his partner anymore, not even the ones who didn’t care about who Alec slept with. Working with Alec was an invitation to get every decision questioned by their superiors and that was the kind of thing that slowed down the job.

Good thing Alec was the best detective in their precinct, otherwise he would never get anything done. The other good thing was his boss, Luke. Without his support and encouragement, Alec might have given up on his dream career more than once.

Alec sighed as he walked into the club. He had never been a fan of places like this, even when he was a teenager following his siblings around to make sure they wouldn’t get themselves in trouble. Clubs were all the same, loud and annoying and suffocating. A sanctuary to everything Alec was averse to.

Pandemonium was just like every other club in New York, though Alec had to admit it was much cleaner. Without the masses of people dancing and drinking, the place almost looked classy, though the low light made it hard to be certain.

There was a man sitting alone in one of the VIP tables, drinking and playing with his necklaces. He was gorgeous, there was no denying it. Even in the dim light, his bronze skin shone and there was a lot of it exposed by his low-cut shirt. His triangular shaped eyes were framed by black eyeshadow, but there was something intriguing about them regardless of that.

“Excuse me, sir,” Alec said, announcing his presence as he fished his notebook from his pocket. “I’m Detective Alec Lightwood, from NYPD. If it is alright with you, I’d like to ask a few questions about what happened tonight.”

The man looked up at him, his face a beautiful mask. And then he smirked and gestured the empty chair in front of him. Not a reaction most people who’d been involved in a homicide had. “Shoot away, detective.”

His voice was smooth, full of confidence. It matched the man’s broad shoulders and buffed frame. He was the kind of person whose beauty distracted at first.

Alec focused on his clothes. There were three bullet holes and some smeared blood, but it wasn’t his. No visible injuries. “Please state your name.”

“Magnus Bane.”

Frowning, Alec arched an eyebrow at him. Was that a joke? “As in the Prince of Hell, Magnus Bane? The one in the Bible? Son of a big demon?”

The man smiled brightly. “Good. You’ve heard of me. Just don’t let dear daddy hear you calling him a mere demon. Would piss him off, and that’s inadvisable. Oh, also, don’t believe everything that is on that boresome book. That part that says I’ve slept with everyone I’ve ever made a deal with is pure speculation. Golden boy’s stans were very biphobic and into slut-shaming. Ask Magdalene.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Deciding it was best not to question that, Alec continued. “Tell me about your relationship with the victim.”

“Complex, to say the least.” Magnus rolled his eyes, looking apathetic. He sighed heavily when Alec gestured for him to elaborate. “She came to me a few years ago. We dated for a while, until I introduced her to her first husband. We’ve shared a bed warmer or two since then and, most recently, some bullets.”

Alec took a few notes. “What about the shooter? Did you know him?”

Magnus shook his head and he looked a little offended Alec would even ask. “I keep a standard to my acquaintances, detective.” He looked at Alec up and down and smirked deviously. “A standard you certainly meet.”

Ignoring the last part, Alec wrote the negative answer down too. “Miss Belcourt came back to the country today and the first thing she did was to come to see you. Why?”

“Maybe she missed me.” Magnus shrugged. “Camille didn’t have many friends she could trust.”

“But she could trust you.”

Magnus cocked his head to the side. “I didn’t shoot her. In fact, I was right there with her when the bullets started flying.”

Alec nodded and gestured towards the holes on Magnus’ clothes. “Clearly. And yet, you are completely unharmed. How?”

“Perks of immortality.” Magnus winked at him. “Frankly, darling, you are asking the wrong questions here.”

The boldness of the guy made Alec snort. “And what would the right questions be, your Unholy Highness?”

The chuckle that escaped Magnus’ lips was rich with amusement. “Oh, thank you, detective. It’s been awhile since anyone cared to use the proper title. How about why was Camille slaughter as soon as she stepped on American soil? And who is truly behind it? Certainly not some nobody who couldn’t even drive away without making a mess on the road.”

No kidding. Alec cleared his throat, hiding his discomfort. Magnus was very intelligent, maybe even too much. Alec still wasn’t convinced he could be this calm after what he had gone through. “Is there something you are not telling me, Mr. Bane?”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Magnus purred and flashed Alec with a card. “That’s my personal phone. I’m usually free on Thursdays, but I’m sure I can make up time for you any other day of the week too.”

Whatever game Magnus was playing, Alec had no patience for it. “Anything regarding what happened tonight.”

Magnus blinked, surprised. “Well, the night is still young, detective,” he mused. “A lot can happen still, if you’re up to it. I am.”

“Alright, we’re done.” Alec stood up and closed his notebook, shoving it and Magnus’ card in his pocket. “I’ll be in touch if we need anything else.”

Magnus hummed in agreement and focused on finishing his drink. Alec was almost out of the VIP area when the club owner turned around on his chair. “Detective,” he called, almost singing. “Can you promise me the responsible will pay for what they did to her?”

Alec didn’t frown, although something in Magnus’ tone made clear all jokes were gone. He meant that. “I’ll catch whoever is behind this, Mr. Bane.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Alec shook his head. “But that’s all I can promise to do.”

Those intriguing eyes narrowed as Magnus studied Alec carefully. It seemed he was judging him, on his word. Eventually, Magnus nodded and said nothing else, so Alec just exited the club, pondering on what that weird conversation had told him.

Jace was waiting outside. “So, what did you find?”

“Someone wanted Camille Belcourt dead,” Alec said, writing down the plate of Pangborn’s car next to his notes. “We need to find out who and why.”

\---

Magnus held Anson Pangborn firmly by the shirt as the man squirmed in terror. Not that he was to blame for the feeling; even an immortal like Magnus could relate to the fear of falling from the top balcony of a twenty-two story building. It would kill him, of course, but it wouldn’t be very pleasant either.

But then again, fear was exactly the point of holding the guy over the city of New York, being the only thing that kept him from falling.

“Are you more comfortable with telling me about big bro’s illicit activities now?” Magnus asked, smiling.

“Please!” Anson squealed. “I don’t know anything!”

Really, humans had no imagination whatsoever. Anson had been repeating the same thing over and over again. Magnus sighed. “Then why not let me in your humble apartment? If that trash hole can be called an apartment, that is.”

Anson cried out, holding onto Magnus’ arm. “Please!”

“Come on, darling. It’s like you’re not even trying to be helpful. All I need from you is a name. One little name. Who hired dear big brother to kill Camille Belcourt?”

“I-I don’t know! Emil h-had many clients. Please! C-could be the Circle guy-”

“Put him down, Mr. Bane,” a familiar voice boomed from the inside of the apartment.

Magnus turned around and sure enough, there was Detective Sexy Pants, gun in hand and a serious look on his face. He didn’t look particularly pleased Magnus had located a lead, though. Funny.

“Oh, hello there, Detective. Come join the party! Our friend here is about to spill the beans.” Magnus turned his attention back to Anson. “What Circle guy?”

“I said put him down!” Alec came closer, pointing the gun at Magnus.

That made him chuckle. “Alright, I’ll play nice this time.” Magnus flung Anson back to the balcony and sighed when the man all but crawled towards the detective. “This sad creature is-’

“Emil’s younger brother, yes.” Alec lowered his gun and offered a hand to the man. “Mr. Pangborn, I apologize for what happened. Still, I do have to ask you some questions.” He blinked, as if remembering something. “If that is alright with you.”

Magnus chuckled. How a man that handsome managed to be that endearing was beyond him. “Ask him about ‘the Circle guy’.”

Alec shot him a reprehensive glare, only for Magnus to pout in response. Alec sighed and turned to Anson. “Who is the Circle guy and what was his relationship with your brother?”

“I-I don’t… Emil had some fixed clients, but I don’t know them,” Anson lied.

That was it. Magnus had no more patience for that little game. He crossed the balcony and grabbed the man by his collar again, moving his free hand next to Anson’s face. “Why don’t you cut the crap and just tell us everything that you do know, hm?”

It didn’t take long for Anson’s eyes to go glassy and unfocused. He nodded quietly. “It’s some kind of a mafia, led by a rich guy. He hooked Emil up with most of his clients and got a third of his income. All I know is that Emil received a text from him yesterday before he went out.”

Magnus looked up and Alec was frowning deeply. “There was nothing on the phone Pangborn had with him,” the detective said.

“Is there another phone where Emil received those texts?” Magnus asked.

Anson just nodded and pointed at a table. Both Magnus and Alec went there and Alec opened the first drawer, finding a phone. There was only one contact there and the only form of communication was through texts. No names, just a heart emoji.

Kinky. Magnus had a comment on his lips and Alec groaned. “Valentine.”

Blinking, Magnus shrugged. “Well, it’s not February, but my answer is still yes. I’ll be your valentine.”

“What?” Alec looked at him. “No, Valentine Morgenstern. We’ve been trying to find anything to link to him, but he always covers his-” He stopped mid-sentence and turned to Anson. “Thank you, Mr. Pangborn. Again, I am very sorry for what happened here.” Alec looked back to Magnus. “And you are under arrest.”

“I am?” Magnus was genuinely surprised, even more when Alec produced a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him. Nice.

“Of course you are. You assaulted him and threatened his life.” Alec dragged Magnus out of the apartment, looking very irritated.

And hot. Very, very hot.

Magnus chuckled, letting himself be manhandled until they stopped by the detective’s vehicle. “Alexander, this is positively promising and everything, but we still have to figure out why this Valentine wanted Camille dead. Her life is not what usually men want from her.”

“We are not figuring out anything. I’m taking you to the station.” Alec busied himself with opening the car door, but the keys were definitely winning that duel. There was something terribly wrong with him.

“Here, let me,” Magnus said gently, offering a hand to him. Whatever had taken over the man, it was something serious; the detective was a mess of anxiety.

Alec gave him the keys, but then he blinked, frowning. “How…? How did you get out of the cuffs?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and opened the car’s door. “Alexander, please don’t underestimate me. Now,” he gave him the keys back, “off we go. Give me five minutes with this Valentine and I’ll get you a confession. You drive.”

There was a protest on Alec’s lips, but it was never vocalized. Sighing, Alec just got into the car and didn’t even complain about Magnus sitting in the passenger’s seat aside from a throwing the stinky eye in his direction. Magnus giggled; the man was precious.

“Valentine is a powerful man,” Alec eventually said after a few minutes of silence in Manhattan’s traffic. “He’s virtually untouchable, even Lieutenant Luke has never been able to catch him, to get any definitive evidence of Valentine’s crimes. Whatever I do, I have to be careful. If I let Valentine know I have anything on him, he’ll disappear and all the work we’ve done the last couple of months will be for nothing. I-”

“Darling, I don’t get why you are so nervous.” Magnus leaned his head against his hand, looking at Alec as he drove. “You’re clearly intelligent and you take your job seriously. You found Anson and cracked the clues you needed in less than five minutes.”

Alec shrugged. “I guess I have you to thank for that. Jace found out Pangborn lived with a brother, but we didn’t know in which of the three addresses we found under their names. So I tracked your phone.”

Uh, interesting. Magnus blinked. “My phone?”

“Yeah, well.” Alec looked somewhat embarrassed. “I figured you wouldn’t be satisfied in waiting the police do our job.”

Magnus snorted, impressed. “See? You are excellent at reading people and you are resourceful. Nothing to be insecure about. Let’s catch the bastard.”

There was something new in the way Alec looked at him, but it was gone as soon as it showed up. “How did you find Pangborn’s brother anyway?” He asked, all professional out of a sudden.

“I asked around. People love to tell me things.” Magnus cocked his head to the side. “There’s this guy Ruffus - horrible fellow, smelly even - that sells drugs near Pandemonium. I paid him a quick visit to ask if he was chummy with dear Emil. Turns out he was. Funny how the drug sellers community is close.”

The detective’s phone started buzzing, interrupting the obvious scolding that was written all over Alec’s appalled face. “Hello? Yes, this is him. What? Is she alright? I’ll be right there.” He turned off his phone and took the first turn to the left.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Magnus protested. “What happened?” There had to be something beyond important if it made Alec cross a red light when he had been stopping at every yellow light like some law-abiding idiot.

Alec just gritted his teeth. “My kid got in a fight. Valentine will have to wait.”

Magnus’ jaw fell open. “What?!”

He got no answer as Alec cut through the city to the to lower Manhattan and stopped in front of a school. Not a high school, where kids were mildly interesting with all their unnecessary drama and obnoxiousness, no. A preschool, where kids were, well… kids.

“What?!” Magnus asked again, pointing at a bunch of brats picking up their noses as he followed Alec inside that hellhole.

But Alec just ignored him, taking full advantage of his mile-long legs to squirt through the little devils and get to the principal’s office. He only stopped when he saw a small girl sitting lonely on the bench beside the door that read ‘Principal Rouse’. She had rich brown skin and a cloud of hair in desperate need of styling.

“Madzie, are you alright?” Alec asked gently, kneeling so he’d look at the girl eye to eye. She nodded but threw herself in for a hug, to which Alec obliged immediately. “It’s okay. I’m taking you home now, I promise.”

The only reason Magnus bit down a protest was because the words seemed to calm down the little rascal, who was clearly on the verge of tears. He nodded quietly when Alec asked him to keep an eye on the girl and vanished inside the principal’s office.

Magnus sighed and sat down beside Madzie on the bench. “I’m Magnus Bane, by the way.” The girl stared at him blankly, saying nothing. It was very unnerving. “I’m working with your dad on a case. My friend was brutally murdered and now we’re going to get the one responsible and make him pay for his crimes.”

To his surprise, Madzie nodded in agreement. She didn’t seem impressed at all by the language he had used. What a weird kid. “Don’t worry, I won’t let your dad get hurt,” Magnus said.

The girl blinked and then touched Magnus’ leg. “Me? Oh, darling, I never get hurt; I’m immortal. Only blades forged in Hell can touch me and you guys don’t have those here.”

Madzie nodded, to show she understood. For a kid, she wasn’t the worst Magnus had encountered.

Not that it had been many. Usually, the Prince of Hell dealt with greedy grown ups and he preferred it that way. Kids were tiny and had big innocent eyes that disturbed Magnus in every sense. Their hands were also always sticky and that freaked him out.

Thankfully, Alec didn’t take long to sort out whatever had happened with the principal. He didn’t look happy, but that was not surprising. Magnus wasn’t sure he had seen the detective smiling yet. “All good?”

“Yeah,” Alec said absently and offered a hand to Madzie. “Let’s go, Madz. Aunt Maia came to pick you up. You’re staying with her until dinner, okay?”

The girl nodded and took her father’s hand obediently. There was something endearing and twice as funny in the way Alec had to curl over himself so Madzie could reach his hand, but still, Magnus only followed in silence.

Aunt Maia turned out to be a beautiful young lady, owner of an impressive afro. Magnus felt relieved in knowing little Madzie’s hair was in good hands. The girl smiled when she saw Maia and ran to her at once, like a tiny little torpedo. Alec sprinted after her and thanked the woman profoundly. Magnus didn’t have to read minds to realize the whole scene seemed to be a recurrent one.

He decided to wait in the car instead of meddling up. Maybe the woman was Madzie’s mother? No, she wouldn’t be ‘aunt’ Maia then. Then it could be her sister. What was the story there?

Alec got into the car, slamming the door. “Sorry about that. Madzie is very quiet and that makes some kids pick on her.” He drove off as soon as he made sure his child was safe in Maia’s car.

“Oh, she was bullied, the poor thing.” Magnus played with his rings, only half interested in that boring conversation. It was still better than Alec’s taste in music, so better his voice than turning on the radio.

“Hm, actually, she tried to strangle a boy,” Alec said nonchalantly. “She’s been doing that since Jace showed her the quickest way to knock the air out of someone’s lungs. I’m never letting him look after Madzie ever again.”

Magnus frowned, but there was a smirk on his lips. Alec’s offspring was becoming more and more curious by the minute. “And who is this Jace person?”

“My brother.” The detective drove west. “Jace is also a cop.”

Oh yes. Magnus vaguely remembered a hot blond guy from the night Camille was murdered. He had a horrible attitude to him, making cocky assumptions and dismissing Magnus helpful inputs. “Why isn’t he investigating this case with you, Alexander?”

Alec shot him a difficult glance to read. Funny, reading people was usually Magnus’ specialty. “Jace is not a detective. And he doesn’t think there is a case. Told me to drop it.”

Typical human. They would settle for a simple explanation, drinking from heaven’s absolute truths as if nuance was not a thing. As if there weren’t two sides of the same story, or even more. “But you didn’t,” Magnus commented.

The detective frowned, but did not look away from the streets as he inevitably parked on the other side of the Dakota. “There was no motive,” Alec said, as if that was explanation enough. He pointed at the building “Morgenstern lives here. We’re going to wait for him to come home and see if he does anything suspicious.” He typed quickly on his phone. “I’m sending Lieutenant Luke what we found out and we will wait for his instructions on how to proceed.”

“Sure, it makes sense,” Magnus said, looking outside the car. “Tell me something, darling. Is this Valentine guy bald? Does he have evil pig eyes and dress like a mob boss? I mean, the 80’s called. They are asking for their suit back.”

“I guess,” Alec said, not really paying attention. He had his eyes glued to his phone’s screen.

That was probably why he didn’t notice when Magnus slipped out of the car and marched towards the evil figure that was walking into the massive building. “Mr. Morgenstern?” Magnus asked with a devilish smile on his face and offered his hand to the man. “Hello. The name is Magnus Bane. I’m a big fan.”

Valentine Morgenstern frowned, but shook Magnus’ hand nonetheless. “That’s nice, kid. But I have to go now.”

Magnus’ smile broadened and he squeezed the man’s hand, keeping him in place. “I’m sure you’re a very busy man and you have some murder or other less savory activities to plan, but this will take just a minute of your time. Why did you send Emil Pangborn to gun down Camille Belcourt?”

All the friendliness left Valentine’s face, giving way to a dangerous frown. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he hissed, face darkening in anger. Valentine tried pulling his hand away from Magnus again and when he failed, his other hand flew to his waist. Magnus recognized the shine of a gun pointing at him. “Get your hands off of me.”

That made Magnus giggle. “Yeah, that is not going to work on me, but nice try.” The Prince of Hell smirked as he revealed his true eyes, staring straight into the man’s rotten soul. “I’ll ask again, because I’m in a good mood and I want to impress the hot piece of ass of a detective running over here: why did you send Emil Pangborn to gun down Camille Belcourt?”

Valentine’s hollow eyes went from anger to terror in mere seconds. All the tension left his body and Magnus could see when the first traces of realization crossed the man’s mind. Valentine began shaking, but, to his credit, he was still brave enough to try and answer. “Bitch was blackmailing me,” he said, almost successfully hiding the fear from his voice. “She got her hands on some documents that would ruin everything.”

That sounded like something Camille would do. It also explained why she had been so on edge, in need of protection. Oh, darling. “So you admit you had her killed?” Magnus wanted to be sure.

“Y-yes!” Valentine lost his bravery, facing turning white as marble.

“Valentine Morgenstern,” Alec said, gun pointing at the businessman, “NYPD. You are under arrest for the murder of Camille Belcourt. Put the gun down and keep your hands where I can see them.”

Magnus let go of the man and stepped away, letting the detective cuff him. Apparently, Alec had called for backup, because three more police vehicles showed up within minutes. Blondie was with them and he ran to Alec the moment he saw him. So did a handsome black man who Magnus assumed could only be Lieutenant Luke. He congratulated Alec on the arrest, even though his voice sounded a shade disbelieving of what was happening.

“After all these years,” Luke whispered as he watched Valentine all but run inside the police car, eyes fixed on Magnus. “We finally caught him. It’s a miracle.”

“Not quite,” Magnus said and winked at Valentine, who winced inside the car. He giggled. “But I would say there was divine intervention.”

The lieutenant frowned. “And you are?”

“No one,” Alec answered in a rush, and then cleared his throat, composing himself. “A witness to the shooting, sir. He was confronting Morgenstern when I made the arrest.” He frowned and then did something Magnus wasn’t expecting. Told the truth. “Magnus Bane was the one to whom Morgenstern confessed the crime. I wouldn’t have solved this without him.”

A fond smile took over Magnus’ lips. “Oh, detective, you’re making me blush. Let’s just agree we make a great team and consider dates for the marriage.”

To Magnus’ surprise, Luke laughed and offered a hand to him that Magnus took immediately. What a nice man. “Alright, Mr. Bane. The NYPD thanks you for your assistance. Detective Lightwood will be glad to give you a ride home.”

Alec’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically. “I-I… will?” He blinked, but eventually recovered. “Sure. I-I can process the arrest and make the report after that. Not like it’s an important part of the job.”

An authoritative glare from Luke shut his complaints up. There was nothing ominous about it, but still Alec dutifully drove Magnus to Brooklyn and only half-grunted a refusal when Magnus insisted he came up for a celebration on catching the bad guy, saying he was going home to his daughter.

It seemed Alec liked his kid more than he liked sex. Magnus could not relate.

Still, Detective Alec Lightwood was a compelling puzzle. Magnus had no doubts he was one of those rare people that he had encountered in his time on Earth, one of those that stood out from the crowd. It was not usual to find someone as honest, as determined to do good. He had promised Magnus he would catch the bad guy, and Alec hadn’t stopped until he had fulfilled that promise. A man of his word.

What about that, hm?

Magnus had been so lost in thought, it took him a moment to realize he wasn’t alone in his loft as he walked in. When he did, though, the Prince of Hell sighed. “Oh, no. Not you.”

The angel sitting on his couch and munching on a pack of Lays raised a condescending eyebrow at him. Raphael sighed, his handsome youthful face glaring unimpressed as Magnus made a show of walking to sit at his side just to take away his snack.

“Go to Hell,” Raphael said.

“Good night to you too.” Magnus stuffed his mouth with chips. Being immortal and incapable of changing had its silver lightning. One of them was eating their own weight in junk food without worrying about his figure.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “No, Magnus. I mean it literally, you are needed there. You’ve had your fun on Earth, you’ve made your point to your father. Now Heaven wants you back there, to control the demons. If you’re not there, there cannot be a balance.”

Magnus cocked his head to the side. There was never balance, not for him at least. For him, living in Hell had never been a choice, something he had a say in it. King Asmodeus had just snatched Magnus from his mortal family when he was just a boy and given him the command of his hellish realm.

Nobody in Heaven batted an eyelash or offered a word in protest. And now Heaven had sent the only angel Magnus didn’t entirely despise to request he cut his vacation short?

Fuck no. Not when things on Earth were taking such an interesting turn.

“You can tell your bosses I’ll go back when Hell freezes over,” Magnus said and plucked another chip into his mouth.

\---

Even if Pandemonium wasn’t the worst club Alec had ever been to, it was still a club so he hated it on principle. There was still too many people and not enough light, not to mention the loud noise people had the nerve to call music. Thankfully, Alec had found an empty booth in a corner, a place nobody had tried to occupy and copulate on. Which seemed to be an exception in that establishment.

Still, none of those annoyances had discouraged him. Since the day he had arrested Valentine Morgenstern, Alec couldn’t stop thinking about how weird Magnus Bane was. Nothing the man did make sense and very little of it was legal, but still things had worked out in the end. Alec didn’t understand.

For starters, Magnus should have died alongside Camille Belcourt. He had been shot in the torso three times, but no bullet had hit his organs. Alec wasn’t even sure any bullets had even hit his skin. The Magnus Bane from the Bible was said to be cursed with immortality, but they were talking about a man. Imitating the demon’s name was not a magic shield. There had to be some kind of a trick.

Assuming, though, that all the bullets had missed him entirely, the stage name fit Magnus since he was clearly incapable of being afraid. What else could explain him going after a drug dealer to get information and then barging into another criminal’s house all by himself? Alec was pretty sure Magnus had done it unarmed as well.

Stranger still was the fact that people seemed to talk to Magnus, reveal their secrets. Anson had, but Alec attributed that to being held over the top of a building. But Valentine? All Magnus did was ask and the man who had escaped the law for decades all but begged to be taken into custody. How did Magnus do that?

Alec had to find out. And that meant enduring a night in that awful club while he watched Magnus from afar. The owner of Pandemonium had a VIP section where he sat down with at least eight more people of various shapes and colors, looking like a king in a throne of beautiful, living humans.

There was something majestic about Magnus, as if he drew a natural elegance from the mythological figured he was named after. Alec had gone to Idris, a private Catholic school, when he was a boy and he remembered his bible lessons maybe a little better than most. Magnus Bane had been the son King Asmodeus, one of the seven generals of hell, with a human queen. Their half demon, half human son was turned into a Prince of Hell when Asmodeus dragged him to the underworld and ordered him to look over his realm for eternity.

It was a horrible tale, one Alec never cared for when he was in school. Now that he was dealing with someone who chose to emulate the demonic prince, Alec wished he knew a little more.

In fact, there was a number of things Alec wished to know. Chief among them was where Magnus had gone. He’d vanished from his privileged seat and was nowhere to be found.

Alec felt eyes glued on his back and turned around. His question was answered with the image of Magnus smirking at him. “Detective, what a surprise,” he said in an unsurprised tone and sat beside Alec, putting a cup of beer in front of him. “On the house, for the flattering attempt at stalking.”

Fighting a blush, Alec grabbed the holder. He needed something to busy his fingers with other than fidgeting his way into further embarrassment for being caught. “T-thanks. I was just… I-I…”

“It’s nice of you to check on me,” Magnus said, offering him the perfect excuse as he winked mischievously. “But as you can see, I’m fine. Very fine. Both of us have seen my behind, so we know just how true that statement is.”

“How did you make Morgenstern talk?” Alec blurted out, shifting in his seat.

Magnus blinked, taken aback by the bluntness. “I asked.”

Alec arched an eyebrow at him and took a sip of the beer, forgetting how much he hated the taste for a second. “You asked? Simple as that?”

“Simple as that. People just like to tell me things, dear. It’s a curse, really.” Magnus smiled cheekily. “For example,” he purred and moved his hand in a flourish, gazing into Alec’s eyes. “Why did you became a cop, Alexander?”

“I wanted to protect the people I love,” Alec answered in earnest, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous Magnus could be. “Also, I’m gay. To my parents, that means I’m a lesser man. I joined the force to prove them wrong.”

That was the truth, the whole truth. Alec had no problems admitting that. But Magnus frowned, looking confused.

“I don’t think it worked,” the club owner decided after an instant of consideration. “Let’s try again, shall we? Do you want to sleep with me?”

Alec deadpanned. “No.”

Magnus gasped in horror. “Oh, no. I think it broke, Alexander. You shouldn’t be able to blatantly lie like that.”

“I’m not lying,” Alec protested. “I’ve looked into you. There are no registers of a Magnus Bane past five years from now. No family, no credit card, no police records. Nothing. It’s like you showed up out of thin air in New York five years ago. That is very suspicious.”

Cocking his head to the side, Magnus just shrugged. “I thought of Los Angeles, just for the heck of it, but figured out the big apple was more my speed. Besides, I have family there. The idea was to get away from them.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m being serious. I want answers.”

“And I’m giving them to you, my dear.” Magnus sighed in frustration. “You just don’t believe them. But alas, you’re not the only one who has done some digging, Detective Alexander.” He smirked, pointing between them. “Turns out we didn’t just arrest a dangerous lunatic. Valentine is the ex-husband of you boss’ wife. The father of Luke’s goddaughter. Nobody informed me of these juicy details. No wonder the good lieutenant was so anxious in putting the man behind bars. It’s personal.”

“No!” Alec said immediately. “First of all, you didn’t arrest anyone because you are not a cop. Second, Luke is the best policeman NYPD has ever had. He would never put his personal feelings before his duty to the force. Yes, he has a personal connection, but that doesn’t negate his authority to-”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him and put a finger just slightly over Alec’s mouth, shutting him up. “Hush now, darling. Nobody is accusing your boss of being a bad cop. On the contrary. But he’s human and you humans are terrible in keeping your emotions from clouding your judgment. It’s kind of funny in a sad way.”

Alec groaned. He supposed he would just have to get used to the man’s condescending comments and God complex if he wanted to solve the mystery around him. Magnus acted as if he truly believed he was above humanity, but Alec had never seen someone so determined to right wrongs, so unafraid to put himself at risk if it meant making justice. Magnus was a protector, an annoyingly arrogant and disturbingly intelligent one, but a protector still.

The buzz of his phone interrupted Alec’s thoughts. He picked it up when he saw Jace’s number.

“Alec,” the detective answered. If the edge in Jace’s voice wasn’t enough to set him off guard, what his brother said next certainly did. “I’m on my way.”

In a jump, Alec was up and looking for the nearest exit. All his instincts were pounding, but only half as fast as his heart. No, he had to calm down. Alec couldn’t show up to a crime scene in that state, especially that one. He had to keep his head leveled.

“Oh, we’ve stopped,” Magnus said from behind him as Alec breathed in and out once he was out of the club.

Frowning, Alec turned around. “What are you doing?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Darling, you can’t possibly expect me to stay behind after seeing you do that murderous expression you just did. What was that? Is the offspring in danger?”

“The offspring has a name. Madzie. And no, she’s with my mother. There was a crime.” Alec sighed in annoyance. He didn’t have time for answering Magnus’ questions.

Alec turned around and walked over to where he had parked his car, his mind going a thousand miles per hour. Could that be? If what Jace said was true, then…

“Alright, detective, slow down,” Magnus said, trotting behind him. It was for show, of course, since he wasn’t that much shorter than Alec. “I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Alec stopped in front of his car, opening the driver’s door. “You can’t tag along, Magnus. This is a real crime scene, I have police work to do.”

Magnus pouted, which was both infuriating and endearing, and leaned against the other side of the car. “I promise I’ll be on my best behavior. Quiet as a shadow. Haven’t I proven how useful I can be? And it’s quite late already, darling. Don’t you want to go home to Madzie and help her do whatever small humans do before they go to bed?”

Sighing again, Alec just gestured for Magnus to get into the car and started driving. “Children,” he corrected Magnus. “Not small humans; children. There’s a difference.”

Not that Magnus seemed to care. He was too busy grinning over his victory. “Oh, yes. What is the story there anyway? I heard it takes two to produce another and you’re not… shall I say, ‘attached’ to anyone. Right? No attachments…?”

Alec shook his head. “I’m a single father. Three years ago, I investigated a complaint about the all girls orphanage Madzie lived in at the time. Turned out the owner had a hand in sex slavery. I filled for Madzie’s custody after arresting the woman.”

“You should be a storyteller, Alexander. So many intricate details,” Magnus said with only a hint of mockery. “And Maia?”

“Neighbor. She helped me when I moved in after I left my parents' and then again when I adopted Madzie.” Alec turned on the siren and drove through the barricade of policemen half of Wall Street. “This is it. Remember, you promised to behave. To be quiet.”

Magnus smiled sweetly and brushed his fingers over his lips, as if zipping it closed.

\---

“For a multi millionaire investment bank,” Magnus said as they walked through the corridor of The Institute that led to executive director Victor Aldertree’s office, “this place is rather bland.”

Alec shot Magnus a warning glare before turning around and meeting with officer blondie. The office in itself wasn’t half so bad, clearly this Aldertree guy had a fine taste in furniture and art. And he was handsome too, all carefully styled scruffy beard and clean brown skin gorgeously framed by his perfectly tailored suit.

Some people would say the cuffs around the man’s wrists were a turn-off. Magnus would not.

“Victim is male, Indian, 28 years old, Investment Banking Analyst,” Jace was telling Alec and pointing at the poor man laid on the floor. He had been pretty enough, though Magnus thought he could use a hair cut. Well, not anymore. “Rajesh Ablack. Preliminary cause of death: heart attack induced by a cocaine overdose. Aldertree is obvious the main suspect.”

Alec frowned, eyes fierce as a storm. His expression darkened as he worked out the information. “But you said Aldertree was the one who called the police.”

“Maybe he wanted to avoid suspicion?” Magnus offered rather helpfully.

Jace looked at him as if he had just confessed to the crime himself. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s with me. Just…” Alec trailed off, raising a hand for his brother to stop the protest on his lips. “Okay?”

It wasn’t. “Not okay.” Jace looked around and lowered his voice, though the indignation was still very clearly there. “I had to beg for Luke to give you this case, man. He said you were too close, but I guaranteed him you wouldn’t let it cloud our judgment. And now you brought a civilian here just because you have a crush on him?”

That conversation alone was worth the trip to Wall Street. Magnus smirked. A crush, hm? And what was that about being too close?

Alec glared at his brother. “I brought Magnus because he can make Aldertree talk. We can’t make the arrest just because we know Aldertree is a filthy snake. We need to prove he was the one doing the poisoning. What else do we have?”

“According to VP Lydia Branwell,” Jace pointed at a beautiful blonde woman talking to one of the policemen, “Raj here was drinking with Aldertree when he began having chest pains. Aldertree called for help, but before the medics got here, Raj was dead. Then Aldertree called us.” He shrugged. “I’ve sent the wine for Izzy to test and there was cocaine in it. That’s what Aldertree does, Alec. He tricks people into taking the drug. Quit looking like that.”

The storm in Alec’s eyes had taken his entire face. He was pushing his lips together, looking partly annoyed, but mostly in denial. “It doesn’t make sense.” Alec shook his head. “He wouldn’t have called the police. He has a reputation as a veiled drug dealer. He had to know he’d be implicated.”

For a second, Jace seemed ready to roll his eyes, but then he caught sight of Magnus and seemed to change his mind. “Look, you were right about the Belcourt case. If you think there’s something off here, I’ll back you up. But listen to yourself, Alec. It almost sounds as if you think Aldertree is innocent.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at the man being taken away by the policeman. “He’s not innocent. But I don’t think he’s guilty of this case.”

Jace huffed and crossed his arms. “Alright. Here’s what we’re gonna go; we let Aldertree spend a night in jail, where he belongs anyway, and then we keep investigating. Deal?” He waited for Alec to nod, threw a glance at Magnus, as if he blamed him for Alec’s odd behavior, and went to talk to the gorgeous blonde again.

“Care to fill me in, detective?” Magnus asked as Alec began examining the contents of Aldertree’s table. “There’s obviously some history between you and the handsome murderer. A man from your past?”

“Something like that,” Alec answered shortly, either too busy analyzing Aldertree’s collection of hazy white glasses or avoiding the conversation altogether. Magnus could see in his posture that he wouldn’t be getting any answers from Alec.

Time to pull some strings then. “Well, the suspect is gone, so clearly you have no use for me anymore,” Magnus announced, playing with the rings on his fingers. “May I be excused?”

“Hm? Oh, sure.” Alec barely looked at him, eyes concentrating on the half full glass of wine Aldertree had been drinking. “Thanks for coming.”

Magnus waved at him and stepped out of the building as quickly as he managed. He looked for a shady corner or any deserted alley he could find and opened up a portal. That wasn’t easy to do on Earth dimension, but from time to time, he had to move fast. That was one of those times. Magnus had no idea if Lieutenant Luke would still be at the precinct and he needed to have a word with the man.

It seemed luck was on Magnus’ side. As he walked into the most southern part of town, panting from the effort of blending the fabric of reality, he caught sight of Lieutenant Luke leaving the precinct with could only be his lovely wife and her daughter. There was no mistaking those red locks.

“Why, hello,” Magnus said, faking surprise as he passed by them. “What a wonderful coincidence. I was just on my way to see if Detective Alexander was back from the case that so rudely interrupted us tonight.”

Luke arched an eyebrow at him, but smiled politely anyway. “It’s good to see you, Magnus. No, Alec is not back. You should probably try calling him tomorrow.”

The daughter blinked. What was her name again? Claire. No, Clary. “Are you the one who helped Alec arrest Valentine?”

Magnus smiled brightly at her. “The one and only.”

“Thank you. What you did was very brave,” the mother said and offered her hand for him to shake. “My name is Jocelyn Garroway, I am Valentine’s ex-wife. I feel safer knowing he’s behind bars.”

“Not yet, but soon,” Luke pointed out as Magnus shook Jocelyn’s hand. “The hearing is this week and there’s very little he can do to avoid conviction.”

Mentally noting that piece of information, Magnus decided that it was time he made a little visit to US’s legal system, to ensure its efficiency so to speak. “Please, I was just doing what any decent person in my place would do. In fact, helping the detective gave me all the gratification I could ask for, so it’s scandalous for me to accept any thanks.”

Clary chuckled. “Alec mentioned you were very dramatic, but that’s an understatement.”

Magnus was getting the picture that the detective had been talking a lot about him lately. He liked that notion. “I’m not being dramatic, biscuit. I’m trying to get myself a job.” Magnus smiled brightly at Luke. “I would love to work as Alec’s civilian consultant. I think I’ve made my worth clear and I believe our good detective could use all the help he can get, since he can’t afford to make mistakes, if I understand his delicate situation correctly.”

The way Luke arched an eyebrow at him made it crystal clear he was not buying it, so Magnus coughed. “Alec agrees with it.”

Or he would, especially if his boss said yes. Still, Luke seemed unconvinced, so Magnus sighed and decided to bring out the big guns. “Lieutenant,” he said, hiding a flourish by brushing his hair and infusing his voice with power, “don’t you want to help Alec? He is such a good cop and a great man. Don’t you have any desire in helping him navigate this rotten world?”

For a second, Luke’s dark eyes shone in green, an interesting reaction. That sometimes happened. Luke nodded. “Yes. Alec is one of my best and he’s a good kid. If he’s agreed with you helping, then you have my blessing.”

“Your permission will do, sir,” Magnus said, suppressing a grimace. He wondered if he should inquire about that Aldertree fellow. Alec seemed particularly disgusted by him, although Magnus suspected his initial assumption of a nasty break up between them might not be quite right.

Sighing, Magnus decided against it. “I shan’t delay your lovely family any longer,” he said and stepped out of their way, smiling as Clary smiled at him.

As Luke’s family said their goodbyes and found their way to the subway, Magnus decided to take a stroll through the city, all the way to Brooklyn. He had nothing but time and New York was a feast for the eyes at night time.

Besides, Magnus could use some air. His quiet life as a millionaire club owner had taken a delightful detour in the last couple of weeks and Magnus found himself excited about the events to come. When he had decided to move to Earth with Ragnor and Catarina, Magnus had been intended for drinking and fucking his way into oblivion. And for a couple of years, that had been exactly what he’d done.

But now, he had found a new hobby. Magnus had no interest in playing God or judging people, but making sure the bad ones didn’t go unpunished? That sounded like something he’d have fun with.

There was also the matter of the detective. Alec Lightwood was an intriguing puzzle, as well as Magnus’ entrance ticket to the amusement park that crime fighting was. That Alec wasn’t influenced by Magnus’ powers was fascinating, if not even a little spooky. Were there more like him? Magnus surely wasn’t interested in meeting them.

He stopped when he got to the Brooklyn Bridge. The sun was starting to rise and the orange tones painted such a pretty picture, Magnus leaned over the bridge and watched. Earth could be a nasty little place, but every once in awhile, something beautiful would cross his path and endear Magnus to that forsaken realm.

Talking about forsaken, Magnus sighed and looked at the figure at his side. Raphael had an annoying habit of simply materializing himself without warning. “Pretty, isn’t it?”

“Powerful,” the angel said, staring straight into the sun with some form of reverence. He eventually blinked and looked at Magnus with his usual constipated expression. “What do you think you’re doing playing cop?”

“It’s called having fun, but I never expected you to understand that foreign notion.” Magnus shrugged.

Raphael shook his head. “You don’t have time for this. You have to go back, otherwise-”

“Otherwise what?” Magnus rolled his eyes, tired of that already. “I’ve been here for over five years and nothing has changed. Nothing at all. The humans have named me Prince of Hell, and to them I certainly am divine, but for my father? For the Heavens? Don’t try to tell me a half-demon prince is indispensable for the universe to work. I enjoy flattery, but not lies.”

A flash of anger shone in Raphael’s eyes, something far deeper than Magnus had ever seen on him, but the angel just sighed. “There is more to this than you understand. It’s bigger than you, bigger than me. If you insist on staying on Earth, then… Be careful.”

Magnus pushed his lips together and leaned his chin on his hand, considering the words. There was a real worry in Raphael’s voice and although they had never seen eye to eye, the angel had proven time and again that he was still grateful to Magnus.

Maybe saving him when Raphael was just a child, before even his love for his siblings had ascended him into the Heavens, had been Magnus’ wisest decision the last time he had walked on the surface of Earth.

Even so, sometimes life called for some unwise choices. “I could promise that,” Magnus said with a smirk. “But what would be the fun in that?”

\---

The precinct was buzzing with excitement. It was rare to arrest a big fish, some huge name shielded by favors or dirty money. In the last month, though, they had put Valentine Morgenstern behind bars and now there was a real prospect to finally incarcerating Victor Aldertree, the golden boy of Wall Street. It was an open secret that the former doctor had rose to power by hooking up on cocaine every person he could take some advantage of.

For years, Alec and Jace had tried to find definitive proof against him, anything that could finally get him locked away. But it had all been in vain. It didn’t matter that they’d known about Aldertree’s crimes, he had always managed to avoid condemnation by a court.

Money, Alec had learned, was the biggest opponent of justice.

And now, there Aldertree was; in their interrogation room, confessing to a murder. “I did it,” Aldertree said again, head in his hands, voice shaking. “I killed Raj.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. Jace was watching the interrogation from the other side of the mirrored window and he was probably cheering as he heard that. The story was plausible: Rajesh Ablack had a pre-existence heart condition and there had been a massive dose cocaine in the wine he’d drunk the night he died. The overdose had triggered a heart attack and Raj died within minutes after his first sip.

“Why?” Alec asked calmly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Aldertree was sitting, both hands handcuffed to the table. He hadn’t looked up ever since they had brought him in the night before, and when Alec had walked into the interrogation room, the banker seemed incapable of even facing him. Shame, there was shame written all over him.

“I-I…” Aldertree gasped, hiding his eyes in his hands. “Just lock me up, detective. I deserve it. I deserve to rot in a cell.”

Sighing, Alec crossed his arms against his chest. “That is not an answer to my question. Why did you kill Raj?”

A violent shiver took over Aldertree’s body and he shook his head sharply, clearly emotional. That had never been how he acted, no matter how many times Alec and Jace had pressed him. Aldertree had always kept his poise, never wavering for a second. He seemed destroyed now.

“Oh, my,” a familiar voice called as the door - the locked from the inside door - opened. Alec looked over as Magnus walked in, dressed all in black but for the shimmering blue blouse beneath his suit. “Is he crying? Alexander, you shouldn’t make the suspects cry. That is not very nice.”

Alec frowned, realizing Magnus’ arrival didn’t surprise him at all. He should’ve known Magnus wouldn’t just drop out, even if he had just left the night before when he got bored. It was just a matter of time. “How did you even get in here? Civilians aren’t allowed.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side, a victorious smirk on his lips. “What about civilian consultants?”

That, however, made Alec’s jaw drop. There was no way Lieutenant Luke had allowed someone like Magnus to become a civilian consultant. It couldn’t be. No way.

Well, fuck. Magnus flashed out an official permit that matched his outfit color, because of course it did. That man was so ridiculous, he made Alec want to snort. But he didn’t, because there was a dangerous criminal in a clear unstable emotional state in the room. And also, Alec wouldn’t give Magnus the satisfaction.

Gesturing broadly for Magnus to enter, Alec turned back to his suspect. Aldertree had managed to compose himself a little, though he was still visibly shaken.

A farce. It had to be a farce, an act. That man was incapable of feeling guilty, of regret. Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “Why did you kill Raj?”

Aldertree looked up in a sudden movement, eyes staring right into Alec’s. There was so much hatred in there, but not all of it was directed towards Alec. In fact, maybe none of it was. “Just lock me up, detective,” the banker said again. “I know you want to and you’re right. I deserve it.”

Frustrated, Alec groaned and looked away. Why was Aldertree so adamant in being locked up, but so secretive about why he’d done it? It didn’t make any sense, keeping the reason to himself wouldn’t bring Raj back to life, if regret was what was eating the banker from inside.

“Darling,” Magnus said quietly, “I think you’re right. I shouldn't be in here. Could you come and open the door for me?”

Inhaling deeply, Alec nodded. Magnus was a brave man, there was no denying it, but interrogating someone was not the same as chasing a criminal. There was no rush of adrenaline, no sense of doing the right thing. It was best for someone who had no training to stay away. He should probably tell Magnus he’d go to him once Aldertree had spoken, to make sure the man didn’t feel ashamed for lacking the stomach to witness that.

Alec opened the door and stepped outside for Magnus to follow. Just to have the door shut in his face.

What the fuck?

“Magnus, what do you think you’re doing?!” Alec forced the door, banging on it once it didn’t move. It was like something was barricading it, since Alec held the key in his hand so it was obviously not locked.

“Just give me five minutes, darling,” Magnus said cheerfully. “My turn to ask questions.”

“You have three.” Alec rolled his eyes and joined Jace at the other room, ignoring Magnus’ comment on how he needed way less to make anyone willing to open their mouths.

Naturally, Jace glared at Alec when he joined him, but Alec just shook his head, making it clear he didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe with Magnus using his weird powers of persuasion, Aldertree would talk. That was the goal anyway.

“So,” Magnus was saying, taking the seat in front of Aldertree, “it’s just you and me now.”

Aldertree stared at him unimpressed. “I don’t know who you are, but I’m not telling you anything. I did it. That’s is all you need to kn-”

Magnus yawned, slouching on the chair. Funny how he made that seem elegant. “I’m not here to talk about the case. You did it, congratulations. Enjoy life in a slimy prison. No, darling. I want to talk about something far more interesting; Detective Alexander and why he hates you so much. I mean, what could you’ve possibly done to the good officer? At first I thought you might be his ex or something, but clearly it’s something entirely diffe-”

Alec gritted his teeth and was about to press the microphone button in order to tell Magnus to stick to the case, but Jace stopped him. His eyes were on Aldertree, whose expression had gone perfectly still.

“I hooked up his sister in cocaine,” Aldertree admitted. His voice was quiet, devoid of emotion. It was the very first time Aldertree admitted that, after years of denying it. So long had passed since Isabelle’s treatment, since the lawsuit that had ended up in nothing. He admitted it, as simple as that. “I used to be a doctor and Isabelle Lightwood did an internship at the hospital I worked at. In order to endure the hours, I prescribed her cocaine under a different medication, so she would come back for more and start buying it from me. I saw a pretty and rich girl, and decided she could pay my way into an early retirement.”

Magnus’ silence was absolute in the room. When he spoke, his voice was a tone deeper. “You do deserve to rot in a cell after all.”

Aldertree nodded. “Yes.”

“And Raj? Was he contributing to your retirement too?”

“No,” Aldertree whispered, voice cracking a little. “After what happened with Isabelle, I… I gave up on medicine. Started new, changed careers to where the money was. But it was so easy to get people to come to me and you know how it is in these multimillionaire companies. Everyone uses. So everyone needed some.” He sighed, joining hands. “But Raj… Raj never took it. He wanted me to stop. For months, he would come into my office every week, and I would get us a bottle of wine and we would discuss finances and a better way for me to be. He never gave up on me.”

Leaning over the table, Magnus nodded. “And you repaid his faith by blasting his gentle heart.”

Aldertree swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “I listened to him. I stopped selling it, I cleaned up my act. Just last week I was completely ready to start over. I told Raj as much and yesterday it was supposed to be a celebration. We did a lot, he even had a glass only he used in my office. The one that had chipped. But then… There must have been some shit left in my office. Some I forgot to trash. Maybe it got into the wine or something, I don’t know. The bottle was open, so…” He shook his head, miserable. “All I know is that I killed him. I killed the one person that was good to me.”

Alec froze, realization taking over him. He dashed through the door, running to find his sister in the lab.

Isabelle was on the phone when Alec found her, probably enjoying a short break to talk to Simon. As chief of the forensics department, she barely had time for her not-boyfriend. Not that Alec felt bad for interrupting them.

“The wine you tested for the Wall Street case,” he said, snatching the phone out of her hand. “Which was it?”

“The one I was sent,” Isabelle said, annoyed. She got her phone back easily and brought it to her ear. “Sorry, Simon, my brother is freaking out because of a case again. I’ll call you back.” Isabelle slipped the phone into her apron’s pocket. “I still have the sample, if you need me to look for something else.”

Alec shook his head. “What did you receive to analyze? The bottle or the glass?”

Frowning, Isabelle shrugged. “What difference does it make? I analyzed the wine in the glass since that was what the victim was drinking. I think I might have the bottle.”

“I need you to run the test again. One for each sample.” Alec pushed his lips together.

Isabelle seemed ready to protest, but she just shrugged and went to work. As she tested the samples, Alec put on a glove and picked up the glass Raj had drunk from, running his finger over the small chip at the border. He remembered thinking it was odd that the entire collection of glasses were white, but Alec didn’t give it much thought besides of how tacky that was.

But it wasn’t only tacky. It was perfect for hiding white powder.

“Curious,” Isabelle said and took off her glass. “The wine in the bottle is not spiked. Only the one that was in the glass. Which means-”

“-the drug was in the glass, not the wine,” Alec said at the same time as his sister. Isabelle nodded and he continued. “If someone had access to the glasses and knew this was Raj’s, then Aldertree was framed.”

Alec turned around when tapping of shoes sounded on the stairs and watched as Magnus arrived. “I understand now why they make interrogations seem so tense in the movies,” he said and shuddered. “The real thing is so depressing.” He smiled as he saw Isabelle. “Oh, you must be the forensic specialist and the sister. Hello, I’m Magnus Bane.”

“My brother’s civilian consultant, right?” Isabelle smiled and threw an innocent smile at Alec. “I’ve heard about you.”

“You did great in there.” Alec looked from him to her, letting the smile take over his lips, “Iz, Magnus got Aldertree to confess to his crimes. The one he really committed. We’ll get him in jail for what he did to you and catch who really killed Raj.”

Vindication had a strange look on Isabelle’s face. If it wasn’t for the slight curve of his lips, Alec would never be able to spot it, considering how calm she was. Isabelle had been the one who had moved on, truly and definitely. Despite what had been done to her, she had persevered and gotten better. The renowned professional she had become was proof of that.

“And who really killed Raj?” Magnus said, taking a sip of wine straight from the open bottle.

“The security video of Aldertree’s office will tell us,” Alec said and took the evidence away from Magnus’ hands. “Just because there’s no drug in this, it doesn’t mean you can drink from it.”

Magnus blinked. “Oh, so the drug was in the glass? Sneaky, sneaky. But really, detective, such a brilliant solve deserves a celebratory drink. If not this fancy wine, allow me to take you on a date and-”

Too late, Alec was already rushing up the stairs to find the surveillance videos. It took some time, but finally he caught something on it. A partner from The Institute walked into Aldertree’s office when nobody was there and spread white powder on the inside of one of the glasses. Studying the board, Alec quickly recognized him as Hodge Starkweather, another executive director that was in direct competition with Aldertree for a promotion that would make one of them the biggest shareholder of the investment bank.

Case solved.

“Now, that is a smile,” Magnus said once Alec was done with the paperwork and had gotten Luke’s authorization to reopen the investigation against Aldertree for the crimes committed against Isabelle. Alec had been too ecstatic, he had agreed to go to a happy hour with Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus, who had stayed at the precinct until then.

Clary and Simon had joined them at some point and now they were being rustled at the pool table by a very drunk Jace and a giggling Isabelle. Just like it was supposed to be. Alec was sitting with Magnus by the bar, waiting for their turn to take a chance on the winners.

Shrugging, Alec took another sip of his beer. “I’m happy,” he said simply.

Magnus nodded. “Clearly.” He smiled and leaned back on the counter. “But you’re not happy you finally got back at the man that hurt your little sister, there’s more. In fact, I think that isn’t even half of the reason.”

“Are you trying to do your trick on me again?” Alec arched an eyebrow at Magnus, who sighed in annoyance.

“I wish that worked on you, would make everything so much easier,” he rolled his eyes. “I’m just making conversation. That is another way to get people talking.”

Alec hummed in agreement. “I guess I’m happy two bad guys will suffer the consequences of their actions. I can’t bring Raj back to life, just as I can’t erase the pain Izzy went through, but I can make sure justice is made.”

“An agent of justice, then,” Magnus said, almost all to himself. “And you don’t judge people, you don’t seek vengeance. You could’ve let Aldertree take the fall for Raj’s death. Even if he confessed about what he did to Isabelle, that was years ago. He might not be condemned because of that alone. He would be condemned by this crime, guilt conscious and all. He’d be punished.”

It wasn’t that simple. “He would be punished for a crime he didn’t commit.”

That didn’t dissuade Magnus in the slightest. “Punishment is punishment.”

Alec shook his head stubbornly. How could he explain? “It’s not my place to punish others. That is what prisons are for. I just collect evidence and let that point to guilty. As a detective, I don’t get to decide if someone is guilty or innocent by my own values and what they should suffer in retribution. It would be unethical.”

Magnus cocked his head to the side. “It would also be human.”

Alec shrugged. “It’s just something my siblings and I agreed on, from the moment we decided on careers that reinforced the law. We want to do good, to help people. Each of us can do that in our own way and mine is investigating. Jace is the action cop, the fist. Iz is the brain, obviously. I guess that makes me the heart. If persecuting justice makes me not human, so be it.”

A funny expression crossed Magnus’ face for just a second and he raised his glass of martini. “I’ll drink to not being human.”

He was ready to toast to that, but Alec looked at the time. “I won’t. I have to get home to Madzie. It’s movie night.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Alec realized what he had just done. It was always like that, whenever he’d found a nice enough guy. Something would come up, work or Madzie or his family. He had started to do that unconsciously now, always stopped himself from simply enjoying the company.

Not that Magnus was a nice guy. Well, he was, but a lunatic club owner with a God complex and a shady past was definitely not a good match for Alec, no matter how good looking and exhilarating smart he was. Besides, if Alec were to get attached to someone, it would be someone who actually liked kids and Magnus did not.

He would just probably roll his eyes and call Alec a stuck up bore for ditching alcohol for a Disney movie and hot cocoa. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

Magnus blinked. “Movie night? That sounds like a commitment. We can raincheck the toasting for when you’re actually free. Off you go, before the delay upsets the mini-person. I’ll take care of your tab.”

“A-absolutely not,” Alec said, bemused. “I-”

“I am your partner now,” Magnus interrupted him and winked. “Remember? And please, you had, like, one beer? Two at most? That is hardly anything at all. I’ve got this. Go.”

Alec found himself rendered speechless, but nodded sheepishly and went to say goodbye to his friends and family. When he came back to get his coat, the ability to speak had come back to him. “T-thank you, Magnus.”

Not entirely, it seemed. Alec cleared his throat, ignoring Magnus’ dismissive flourish. “Not just for the tab. You are infuriating, it’s true, but you make a great partner. I wouldn’t be able to make those arrests without you, so thank you.”

A look of surprise appeared on Magnus’ face and it was followed by a sweet smile. Both only lasted for a second before Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. “Just promise not to watch the one with the ice sorcerer and the silly sister. That damned song will get stuck in your pretty head and we’ll have to listen to it for hours tomorrow. That is the stuff of Hellish torture and I mean it literally.”

It wasn’t until Alec was tucked with Madzie in a blanket and halfway through Moana that he realized Magnus Bane had watched Frozen.

\---

When someone lived for eternity, counting time was a weird experience. For the most part, Magnus barely notice when months passed; to him the concept of day and night only started to make sense once he came to live on Earth. Before that, life in Hell seemed like a continuous existence, blended together by the suffering of the tormented souls his father was so fond of.

On Earth Dimension, though, the humans had organized time in a series of packages and Magnus found that most useful. He preferred the night during his first years posing as a club owner, for everything that he enjoyed the most usually happened in the dark.

Lately, though, the day had been offering much more fun. As a civilian consultant, Magnus was able to get in touch with the worst New York City had to offer, the very scum of humanity. And then he got to bust them and torture them.

Well, the torture thing was only one time and a very discreet one at that. Alec would freak out if he ever found out what Magnus had done to that man, but the asshole had it coming after murdering those little girls. In fact, Magnus was pretty sure he had left the man get off easy. Catarina agreed and she was there to witness it all.

In the majority of the cases, however, Magnus would content himself in assisting Alec to arrest the bad guys. They had been partners for almost six months now and it had been a blast, even when Magnus visited the detective at home and had to endure the silent glares of his human puppy every time he so much as stood next to Alec. Madzie was rather possessive of her father.

Although she did grab Magnus by the hand and forced him to suffer for the entirety of Zootopia. Apparently she wasn’t as scandalized as he was about the fact that a rabbit and a fox were hinted to be in a romantic relationship.

Magnus had no idea why Ragnor adored the little girl so much. Alec had brought her to Pandemonium once for lunch and the old demon had doted on her as if Madzie was the best thing since classical music.

Not that Magnus minded, not at all. If Ragnor was babysitting her, that meant all the more time for Magnus to spend with Alec alone and that was always a plus. The detective had proven himself again and again to be the most interesting human Magnus had ever met. Alec wasn’t just jaw-droppingly beautiful on the outside, he managed to be so on the inside as well. He was impossibly intelligent and, once Magnus cracked a laugh from him, Alec had finally relaxed into showing Magnus his witty sense of humor as well.

Even the fact that Alec was immune to Magnus’ powers didn’t bother him anymore. The detective was honest to a fault, even to extent of bluntness. If he didn’t like something Magnus had done, Alec would say so. And he did, repeatedly and eloquently.

He also refused to believe whenever Magnus let slip about his Hellish origins. Not that he minded sharing, but most people didn’t just roll their eyes and muttered ‘God complex’ whenever Magnus told a tale from his childhood. Alec just kept doing so even after Magnus corrected it to ‘Half demon complex’. In fact, that seemed to be a pattern with his family as everyone refused to be dutifully scared of him.

Well, all the better this way. Isabelle adored Magnus and so did Clary, but Alec’s brother hadn’t quite yet accepted the fact that Magnus was now a constant in their day-to-day job. Jace would probably like him much less if he believed to be dealing with the Prince of Hell. Simon was the only one who had a healthy dose of admiration for Magnus, as one might expect.

One thing was absolute, though. The one time Alec and him had accidentally stumbled into Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood at a fancy restaurant during a pursuit, Magnus had not made the best of impressions. That might have been because he punched Alec’s dad instead of the criminal they were after, but that had been an honest mistake.

“Alright,” Magnus announced cheerfully as he looked at the text Alec had just sent him. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting and smirked as he realized he had just interrupted one of the nauseating flirts Ragnor and Catarina exchanged. “I’m off for the night.”

Ragnor arched his eyebrow, leaning on the counter. “Hot date or work?”

Magnus shrugged. “Alexander thinks he might have a lead on a suspect.”

“Hot date then,” the bartender decided. He smirked when Magnus just rolled his eyes and put on his jacket. “Too bad. If it was work, there would be a chance you’d get laid.”

Shaking her head, Catarina finished cleaning up a glass. “Please. Magnus has clearly raised above his carnal needs. There is no other explanation for his insistence in accompanying Detective Alec, who has no such interests.”

“I’ll have you know,” Magnus said, turning to them, “that Alexander went on a date a few weeks ago with some cop after much insistence of his friends. It ended terribly and he complained about it for days, but the point is; he is not celibate.”

Ragnor shrugged. “There’s hope, then.”

“There is always hope when you look as good as I do. But his glorious ass is not the reason I’m meeting him tonight.” Magnus sighed. “Tomorrow, Madzie’s school will host a Professions Day. The point is to attract the little brats into the job and if Alec gets shot and dies horribly, it will be most counterproductive.”

There was a suspicious exchange of glances between his demon companions that Magnus was not a fan of. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Catarina said in a lying tone. “It’s just… Ragnor and I were discussing your… Attachment to Alec and how far it goes.” She cleared her throat and suddenly the amusement was gone from her. “We might be a little concerned.”

Magnus stared at them, not believing his ears. It was true that Ragnor and Catarina tended to be overprotective, but he had no idea they discussed that tendency among themselves. The obnoxious flirting was much less disturbing. “Concerned how?”

“He’s mortal, Magnus,” Ragnor said, with exponential less tact than Catarina ever would. “One day, Alec will die and we are afraid of how that might affect you. Because you’re in love with him.”

The absurdity of that statement was so great, Magnus found himself at a loss for words. In love. With Alec. A human. A beautiful, good, gentle-hearted, strong, determined human, but a human nonetheless.

A laugh burst out of Magnus’ lips and he had to sit down just from how much he was chuckling. It was true that he would drop everything to have a chance at Alec’s perfect body and he had more than once fantasized with those lips on his, those hands touching him. For Heaven’s sake, that was why Magnus had gotten interested in Alec in the first place. Sex. Not love, sex.

The fact that they had become friends along the way was just a plus.

“That is the best thing I heard all week and I spent last night with a very vocal young lady,” Magnus said when he was able to recompose himself. “Thank you for this. It was great.”

He was still laughing when he arrived at the abandoned docks Alec had elected as their meeting point. The detective was fidgeting with his gun when he spotted Magnus, eyes narrowing in disapproval.

“You’re late,” Alec informed and immediately rolled his eyes. “And yes, I know, one can’t rush art. But I can rush a flagrant and I will.”

Magnus didn’t let Alec’s grumpiness darken his good humor. “I got stuck listening to Ragnor and Catarina blabbering nonsense, darling.” He wondered if he should share the joke, but decided it would be better left for another more convenient time. Maybe over drinks once they were done chasing a murderer.

“Sure. Anyway, I traced the suspect to this building. He’s in there now, I had visual confirmation.” Alec unlocked the safety of his gun, something that never got less sexy, Magnus posed. “I don’t care if you have a bulletproof suit or whatever prevents you from being shot, stay close to me. I don’t want another fiasco like the Maria case.”

“She came at me,” Magnus protested. “I can’t help it if the ladies want a piece of this. They should know I’m all yours, at least during business hours.”

The joke was nothing different from the ones Magnus usually cracked and it received Alec’s characteristic roll of eyes as a response, as per usual. Still, Magnus frowned, feeling a little weird. He cleared his throat, shaking the feeling away. “Regardless, I shall stay behind. If I get distracted looking at your ass and die, that’s on you.”

“I thought you were immortal,” Alec said, with a hint of a smirk on his lips, but didn’t give Magnus a chance to respond. He kicked open the door, gun on hands as he walked in with a purpose.

Magnus sighed and followed, careful not to make any sounds. Alec was a master at this cat and mouse game, a born hunter. More than once Magnus had remarked on just how silent the detective could be, how precise. Lately, even with his enhanced abilities, Magnus couldn’t hear him move during these chases, if Alec didn’t want to be heard.

They walked in, crossing the deserted building slowly. The place had been a factory of some sort and although the machinery was still there, there had been decades since the last time it had been turned on. Alec pointed at the floor and Magnus saw footprints on the dusty floor. The same shoes Alec had used to identify Jeremy Pontmercy.

A sound at the lower floor drew their attention and Alec kept going. They had come in using the main entrance, but the building went a floor down and there was a back exit at the other side. Jace would be waiting over there and all they had to do was to corner Jeremy and force him to flee through the back.

Alec got to the stairs first, but as soon as he stepped on it, there was a gunshot. The bullet hit just above Alec’s head and the detective aimed. “It’s over, Jeremy,” Alec shouted. “There’s nowhere to hide. Don’t make me shoot you.”

That was a solid advice. Alec had always been a good shot from what Isabelle and Jace had told Magnus, and he practiced every single week. Just a month earlier, Alec had hit a perfect score and since then, there was no shot he couldn’t make.

Jeremy, however, was clearly not aware of that, since he kept shooting. Alec gestured for Magnus to stay behind and ducked, using the mid floor between stair cases as cover as he climbed down. Somehow, Alec found an opening among Jeremy’s shots and started shooting himself, in order to spook him away from his hiding spot.

It worked. Magnus had taken another route and found a way down through a hidden staircase. And from where he stood, he could see Jeremy running.

Only, he didn’t run to the back door. He was going for the window at the side of the building.

Magnus didn’t hesitate for a second. He dashed down the stairs, intercepting the criminal by throwing himself at him. The rolled on the floor and somehow Magnus managed to kick Jeremy’s gun from him, making it fly away. The sound of glass shattering indicated the weapon was no longer within reach. Served him right for trying to put a bullet in Alec’s head.

They were back on their feet the next second and Magnus smirked, ready to punch the fellow into oblivion. He got the first blow in and then a second, but Jeremy was being chased for killing a man twice his size with his bare hands. It wasn’t a surprise when he managed to kick Magnus in the chest, sending him backward.

His back hit the wall and Magnus had to hold himself in order not to fall from the now opened window. A tearing screech told Magnus his jacket had been ruined by the shattered glass and the realization alone filled him with anger. Jeremy was a dead man.

But then something else happened. Magnus felt a weird sensation on his arm, not quite a burn, but something piercing. It felt cold, but only for a second. Then it was hot. It was as if a flash of something had gashed under his skin.

Distracted as he was, Magnus barely realized when Jeremy came for him once more. The man was almost at him, but Magnus’ focus only came back when he heard another gunshot and Jeremy fell on his knees, leg incapacitated by Alec’s bullet.

The detective joined them at once and kicked Jeremy to the floor, pulling his arms behind his back and producing a handcuff. “You’re under arrest, asshole,” Alec growled and contacted Jace on his radio, telling him to come in.

Magnus watched the room fill up with cops within seconds, but for some reason there was no joke on the tip of his tongue to make. When Alec approached, Magnus just stared at him and tried to make sense of the concerned expression on the detective’s face.

“You’re hurt,” Alec said in a small, alarmed voice, as if saying it made it worse. He carefully reached for Magnus’ arm, which had begun pulsing in the last minute. “Magnus, you’re bleeding.”

“What?” Magnus said and looked down. He had been feeling something sticky on his arm, but it couldn’t be blood. Because he couldn’t be harmed.

Still, the ruined sleeve was soaked in blood, just like the shirt beneath it. And it hurt, badly.

“What is this?” Magnus asked, voice cracking. He was trembling, almost as if he was… He was afraid. Fear. Pain. Bleeding. Nothing of that sort should happen to him. He was a Prince of Hell, no mortal could hurt him.

Alec struck his arm gently with his fingers, examining the wound. “I think it’s just a cut, not very deep. And there’s no pieces of glass inside. Let me put a bandage on it, to stop the bleeding.” He looked Magnus right in the eyes. “Don’t worry, you’ll be okay. Do you want me to take you to a hospital?”

Inhaling hard, Magnus shook his head. He didn’t trust himself to speak, not in that pitiful state. Instead, he just allowed Alec to take him away and stayed quiet as the detective took care of the cut, cleaning it and dressing it with a white gauze. Alec was very gentle throughout the whole thing, working with meticulous precision.

When he was done, though, Magnus saw that Alec’s hands were trembling slightly. At least he wasn’t the only one.

“Let me give you a ride home,” Alec said in a small voice. He dismissed Jace when he came to congratulate them on the arrest and escorted Magnus to where his car was parked, not uttering a word until they stopped in front of Magnus’ apartment in Brooklyn.

Magnus held his injured arm to his chest. He was getting used to the pain now, though it didn’t diminish at all. How awful was that. “Thanks,” Magnus said in a sheepish voice, wanting nothing else than to be alone, so he could try to figure out what was happening.

But Alec turned to him, shaking his head. “Magnus,” he began, voice failing. But Alec was nothing if not stubborn, so he persevered. “You’re okay, it’s just a cut. Take a few days off, rest. I’ll come back to see you tomorrow, after Madzie’s class. Just… Just don’t worry. You’re okay.”

That felt like a prayer, and Magnus had the strange feeling Alec wasn’t repeating that over and over again just for Magnus’ benefit. He forced a smile. “Alexander, I have in good authority that I am much more than simply okay. Exquisite has been used often. Divine, even more.”

A snort escaped Alec’s lips and they almost curved up in a smile. He then seemed to hesitate for a second. “Do you… Do you want me to go upstairs?”

“Darling, if I knew it took some blood for you to enter my home, I would’ve fought a dangerous murderer in a dim abandoned factory ages ago.” Magnus rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You said you it yourself. I’m okay. Go back to Madzie and give her a kiss for me.”

Alec seemed ready to argue, but then he nodded, wishing Magnus goodbye. He still made Magnus promise to call if he needed anything before turning the car back on and driving off. If his arm wasn’t hurting so bad, Magnus would’ve found that endearing.

Sighing, the Prince of Hell took the elevator to his penthouse. Investigating would have to wait until morning; right now Magnus was exhausted. He wanted to curl up on his bed and sleep away the events of the night entirely. He considered briefly having some whiskey first, just to take the edge off.

When Magnus got into his apartment, though, something weird happened. His arm wasn’t hurting anymore and when he peeked beneath the bandage, the cut was gone. He was healed.

What the Hell?

Magnus frowned and walked up to his kitchen, digging through the drawers until he found a big enough knife. He slashed the blade on his arm, one, two, three times. Nothing. The blade bent to the side, but it didn’t break the skin.

“I’ve told you, you should’ve gone back to Hell,” Raphael’s voice came from the living room, where Magnus found him sitting on the couch. Despite his words, there was nothing triumphant about Raphael. He didn’t even look bored, just sad.

“Spare me the sermon, padre,” Magnus said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “What is going on with me? One minute I had a huge cut on my arm, the other I’m back to indestructible again.”

Raphael looked at him, his dark eyes growing even darker. “You’re becoming human, Magnus.”

It seemed it was the night of insanity. First, Ragnor and Catarina had started that ridiculous conversation about Magnus being in love with Alec. Then, some lowly criminal had managed to hurt him, actually hurt him. And now this.

Magnus shook his head. “I’m just going to have a drink and pretend I didn’t hear you.”

“It’s because of the detective,” Raphael continued, more carefully this time. Like he was trying to be gentle about it. “Because of your feelings for him. The closer you get, the more human you become. That is why you should’ve gone back to Hell when I told you to. To avoid this. As long as you are close to him, you are not immortal anymore. You become less demon and more human.”

It was frankly depressing that Raphael kept that little prank going. As if Magnus would ever buy that. The mere notion that he, a Prince of Hell, would be falling in love with a human was a poor joke at best, a tragedy at worst. It simply could not be. Not him, not Magnus Bane.

Even if he was, falling in love with a human shouldn’t make Magnus any less of a divine creature. His father was a fallen angel, he had magical blood running through his veins. It didn’t just become less magical because of a feeling.

Or did it? Was love that powerful of a course?

A few hours earlier, Magnus had laughed at all of that. But looking at his bloodied jacket, he definitely did not laugh now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooopsie <3
> 
> I have to say, I am really sorry about Raj. He deserves better.
> 
> Seventeen thousand thank you's to the beta, [QueenCow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCow/pseuds/QueenCow)! Never stop being your extra self. I love you.
> 
> I would also like to send some love for my girls on Tumblr, because y'all are the sweetest, most supportive friends ever. [magnusandalexander](http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/) and [alecqaywood](http://alecqaywood.tumblr.com/), especially <3
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Tracking #sftp on twitter.
> 
> Ketz


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand this fic is back from the war :D
> 
> I took my sweet time with this one, sorry for that.  
> But now it's here!
> 
> Warnings: Minor Character Deaths, Violence.
> 
> You know, the usual. Enjoy!

“Just a second,” Alec said, pulling the phone away from his face. “I’ll be right there.”

Isabelle arched her perfectly done eyebrows at him, crossing her arms over her chest. The pose would be much more intimidating if she wasn’t holding pink balloons and dressed as a fairy princess. “Come on, big bro. We need someone tall to finish the decoration of Madzie’s pirate ninja fairy princess of the mermaids party.”

Inhaling deeply, Alec grunted. It was all Clary and Simon’s fault; they had been the ones who had laid out the options for Madzie to choose from when they were deciding the theme of her birthday party. When the girl asked for all of them, neither Clary nor Simon had the guts to deny her. They just dropped sacks and sacks at Alec’s door and a note explaining what had happened.

And that was why Alec was dressed as a pirate, eye-patch and everything. “I’ll be there in a moment,” he told Isabelle and turned his attention back to the ringing phone.

Once again, though, his call went to voicemail. Alec closed his eyes and waited until the familiar message was over. “Magnus, hm… Maybe you didn’t get my other messages but-” He inhaled sharply. “Today is Madzie’s birthday party and she really wanted you to be here. I know things are weird between us right now, but… I-if you could just come for her. I guess… I guess that’s it.” Alec pushed his lips together and ignored the tightening in his heart. “Just come. Please.”

Putting the phone down, Alec ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand. It had been almost three weeks since the pursuit where Magnus had gotten hurt and ever since then, Magnus had been avoiding him. No, not avoiding. Ignoring.

Alec had passed by Magnus’ apartment the very next day, like he said he would, but the doorman had told him Magnus wasn’t home. It was a blatant lie, considering Alec could see the lights up at the top loft as he drove away. He made up a single shadow inside, watching him go. At the time, it had hurt, but Alec attributed that to trauma after the incident. Magnus had looked profoundly disturbed by the sight of his injured arm, and so Alec had decided to give him time to calm himself.

A week passed and there were no signs of Magnus. He hadn’t quit as a civilian consultant, but he wasn’t showing up or answering any of Alec’s texts and calls. Worry was consuming him so much, even Luke’s wife noticed during a visit to the precinct. Jocelyn all but cornered Alec and pressured him into venting, but in the end it had helped.

“He just… He’s refusing to talk to me and I don’t know what I did wrong,” Alec had said in conclusion.

Jocelyn had pouted in deep thinking. She was so like her daughter that Alec couldn’t help to feel a familiarity with that scene and it had helped to ground him.

“Well, there is only one thing left to do,” Jocelyn had said at last.

“I know,” Alec had sighed. “I have to leave him alone. He clearly doesn’t want to-”

“What?” Jocelyn had sounded so appalled, it was funny to think about it in retrospect. “You’re not giving up! Go to a place you know he’ll have to be. A place he won’t be able to avoid or shut you out.”

Alec had frowned. “Isn’t that stalking?”

But Jocelyn had just shrugged and winked at him. “Only according to the law. And when has Magnus conformed to any laws?”

That had prompted Alec to stop by Pandemonium. Still, he had found no traces of Magnus, and had only found Catarina there. She had been friendly enough with him so far, but it was crystal clear where her loyalties laid. When Alec had asked about Magnus, her only response had been that he was fine and done playing human.

But there was something in the way she said it that had resonated with Alec. Although Catarina’s voice was cold as iron, her eyes showed more than simple determination. There was concern there too. Alec had asked her to tell Magnus he was worried too and that he was sorry about what had happened. He believed her when Catarina said his words would be passed along.

Still, Magnus didn’t reach back. Alec had spent the past week ruminating in anger. He could understand Magnus being hesitant in coming back to investigating crimes, there was no shame in that. Fuck it, in a way Alec would be glad to know Magnus was safe, both mentally and physically. What he couldn’t understand was why Magnus was freezing him out. They were partners, weren’t they? They had spent months working together, getting to know each other, becoming friends. As absurd and infuriating as Magnus was, he was twice as brave and even more kind.

Because of him, Alec’s bleak future became a little brighter. Magnus’ constant trust in him gave Alec the strength to keep believing in himself despite everyone’s efforts to bring him down. Alec had always been passionate about bringing justice to this deeply messed-up world, and with Magnus there he didn’t feel like he had to do it alone. More than that, Magnus made it fun, he made everything seem better.

For so long, Alec thought he could only trust his family and the few friends he had made along the way. That he had to be careful about who he interacted with, to whom he’d open up. And then Magnus burst into his life, all confidence and exuberance. He demanded Alec’s trust and gave his in return. He became one of those few people Alec cherished more than anything in the world. Alec trusted Magnus. Alec admired Magnus.

Alec loved Magnus.

And it wasn’t just any kind of love. He was in love with Magnus, deeply so. And that was why it hurt so much to be pushed aside, to be discarded. Alec knew Magnus well enough to know that wasn’t something he would do, that he wasn’t a coward. But then why? Why had he vanished?

“If you don’t come,” Alec said, barely louder than a whisper, as he pushed his phone against his face, “I’ll know you want me to stop going after you.”

He ended the call and pushed his phone back into his pocket, turning around to help the others with the decoration. They were throwing the party at Clary and Isabelle’s house, since it was the only one with a garden and there was still much to be done.

Thankfully, Luke had showed up to help, along with Jocelyn. She had immediately taken over the organization, using all her experience in throwing children parties. With Jocelyn coordinating the efforts, all the glittery extravagant props were put in place, be them ninja weapons, mermaids shells, cute skulls or wands. Maia and Clary had been charged with getting Madzie ready while Alec, Simon, Jace, and Luke took care of sorting out the place. Isabelle was left to prepare the food a task that nobody else would ever give to her but that surprisingly worked under Jocelyn’s orders.

All that work helped to take Magnus out of Alec’s mind for awhile. With the kids of Madzie’s school arriving with their parents, Jace and Simon fighting over the control of the grill and making sure his daughter was having the best time of her life, Alec had enough to do what he did best; worry.

That was probably why he didn’t even care to greet the people who were arriving anymore. So, when Madzie yelped and dashed to the entrance of the, Alec just followed and tried to keep his pirate hat on his head. How the Hell did Madzie manage to run in that mermaid tail, Alec would never know.

“Ragnor!” Madzie cried out and flung both hands up to the man walking into the garden.

Alec felt his heart skip a bit when he saw Ragnor and then Catarina following him. But there was only the two of them. No Magnus.

“Well, happy celebration of the day you were born!” Ragnor said and picked up the girl. “Congratulations on managing to stay alive while the planet completed another run around the sun.”

Madzie giggled and hugged him by the neck. Catarina produced a big wooden box and opened it, revealing three colorful vials that looked suspiciously like liquor bottles. “We came bearing gifts! Those are magical potions. One for truth, one for transformation and one for luck.”

Getting over his disappointment, Alec helped Madzie back to the ground. “What do we say, Madzie?”

“Thank you,” the girl said and then dashed back to where her friends were.

“Nice outfit,” Ragnor said once they were left alone, not trying to hide his scorn in the slightest.

Alec sighed and picked up the box from Catarina, inspecting the vials. One was light green, one was yellow and the last one was purple. “What are those? Juice? Madzie is allergic to apples.”

Catarina smiled dismissively. “There are no apples in there, don’t worry.”

“Hm.” Alec pushed his lips together and allowed himself to peek behind them. Maybe Magnus was parking the car? Or maybe he’d come by himself, later. The party had only been going for three hours. There was still time.

When Alec looked at Ragnor’s and Catarina’s face, though, he knew he had to stop lying to himself. “Magnus is not coming, is he?” Alec asked quietly and he took the confirmative nods as Magnus’ final response.

Strangely, the realization didn’t set off more anger as he anticipated it would. It was a resolution in a way, and period to whatever they had. Even if what they had was nothing at all.

Alec swallowed hard and gestured inside. He couldn’t force a smile, so he didn’t even try. “Come on in, there’s food and beer.”

\---

Magnus watched the night sky, counting the stars. It wasn’t an easy thing to do, considering his loft was located in one of the brightest cities in the world and humans apparently cared more for their artificial lights than for those that came from above.

He stood on his balcony, covered only by a silk robe. The pretty naked girl in his bed slept profoundly and had been doing so ever since they were done playing. Magnus hadn’t bothered with learning her name; he had been sleeping with so many different people in the last two months, details like that seemed irrelevant.

Maybe if one of them made Alexander vanish from his mind, then he’d make an effort. Until then, Magnus would contempt himself with meaningless sex with strangers. As it should be.

On the counter, Magnus had left his phone and a dagger. He picked up the last one and drove the sharp blade over his skin. Nothing. It was a habit he had developed since Raphael’s visit, to make sure he was still immortal. Still indestructible.

At least, on the outside. Even in Hell, as he witnessed his father torture and torment human souls, Magnus had never felt this empty. There was sadness too, and shame every single time he refused to answer Alec’s calls during those first weeks where the detective insisted on not giving up on him. That wonderful man had tried and tried, stubborn to the last.

But then Magnus hadn’t gone to little Madzie’s birthday party and that was the end of it all. Just as Alec had promised, he was gone. And with him, so was Magnus happiness.

It was Magnus’ own doing, of course. At first, he had really panicked at the idea of becoming human. Raphael had stayed with him, but he had no answers for Magnus’ questions. There was no way to know if the process was reversible, or if there was a way to dodge it. All Magnus knew was that Alec’s physical presence made him mortal.

Funny thing, though. Despite his newly found vulnerability, Magnus didn’t remember losing his other powers near the detective. He was still able to influence people and to change into his real self. The only thing affected was his immortality.

Realizing that had turned the fear into resignation. There was a choice to be done; his heart or his eternal life. Magnus had always thought they were one and the same, but no. Ragnor and Catarina had been right; one day Alec would die. If Magnus chose to keep seeing him, then that would be his fate too.

Was that worth it? Was living love more important than living forever?

And what if there were more types of love that he was dealing with? Alexander was who Magnus missed the most, but he had grown to care for the others too. Isabelle, who was stunning in every sense of the word. Clary, who drew strength from stubbornness and never took a no for an answer. Silly Simon, who laughed easily and made everything seem lighter. Cocky Jace and his huge heart.

There were more too. Maia, who enjoyed Magnus’ humor and whose fierceness was only made more impressive by her kindness. Luke, who made Magnus realize a person was defined by their choices and actions, not their past and suffering. Even Jocelyn and her impulsiveness, who made Magnus ask himself how humanity could be so infuriatingly wonderful.

And, of course, little Madzie. Quiet and shy Madzie who grabbed Magnus by the hand to show him her toys. Who demanded with a long stare that he stayed just a little longer. Who hugged him tight after Alec and he got back from another solved case because she was worried about him too.

Picking up the phone next, Magnus let his fingers type the usual route to his voicemails. Like he did every night, every time he felt as unbalanced as he was feeling at the moment, he pressed play.

 _“Magnus,”_ Alec’s voice sounded cheerful, even if hesitant. _“Hm… Maybe you didn’t get my other messages but-”_ The words were cut by sharp inhaling and Magnus snorted drily, thinking of the many messages he still had in his phone. _“Today is Madzie’s birthday party and she really wanted you to be here. I know things are weird between us right now, but… I-if you could just come for her.”_ Another pause and that one always made Magnus hold his breath and hope for something else. _“I guess… I guess that’s it. Just come.”_

Selfish disappointment made Magnus taste bitter at the back of his mouth. He was the one avoiding Alec, he didn’t get to wish for Alec to say anything else, for him to beg. If anyone needed to do any begging, it was Magnus himself. He was the one in the wrong.

And yet, Alec’s voice sounded again, a sweet whisper. No anger, no accusation. Just a single word, full of hope. _“Please.”_

Magnus had listened to that message a thousand times, maybe even more. He always stopped it there, too much of a coward to listen to the rest of it after the first time. He couldn’t bear listen to Alec finally resign and give up on him. Not again.

Looking back, Magnus saw the girl on the bed move, her light brown skin shining in the moonlight. She was truly beautiful and they had had a good time together. She should be the type of human Magnus mingled with, someone who didn’t bring complicat-

The phone buzzed in Magnus’ hand and he frowned. It was almost 3:30 in the morning, not an hour for anybody to be calling him. Ragnor and Catarina surely wouldn’t be bothering Magnus, considering they had been giving him the silent-and-worried-stares treatment ever since they came back from Madzie’s party.

As he looked at the screen, Magnus froze. It was Alec.

Why? Why was he calling after more than a month since he had stopped? The detective had said he wouldn’t keep pushing and he had kept his word. Then why go back on it now?

Only one way to find out. Magnus pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear. “Detective,” he breathed out the title, tasting each syllable. It had been too long since he had said it out loud. “Let me begin by saying that I’m sor-”

“M-Magnus…” The unadulterated pain in Alec’s voice strangled the word in Magnus’ throat. He winced, listening to Alec’s ragged breathing. “Help me.”

Fear took over Magnus like he had never felt before. “Where are you? What happened?”

Alec swallowed hard, whimpering against the phone. “I don’t… I… I was following a lead. Anonymous tip.”

“I hate those,” Magnus whispered and miraculously that drew a short snort from Alec.

That didn’t last long, since Alec wavered again. His voice was so small, so scared. “I got to an abandoned building. But something happened. Magnus, I think… I think someone was waiting for me. They knocked me out. I just woke up and… My… M-my hand.”

Magnus gritted his teeth. “What about your hand, my darling?”

“I-it hurt and… Magnus, it’s covered in blood. Not my blood. There was a knife too. A-and… and-”

A soft crack came from the phone and Magnus loosened his grip before the phone broke in his hand. “Calm down, Alexander. Breathe, I’m on my way. It’s going to be okay, don’t worry. You’re going to be okay, I promise.”

“Magnus,” Alec said, voice sounding like a wounded cry, “I think… I think t-there’s a body in the next room. I think I… I killed someone.”

“Don’t move. I’m coming to you.”

When Magnus found Alec, a joint effort with Jace tracing his brother’s phone and Magnus driving through the entire city, the detective was sitting on the floor of a corridor, back leaning on the wall. He stared at his bloodied hand with glazed eyes and barely seemed to notice when Magnus kneeled beside him and hugged him tightly.

“I’m here now, Alexander. You will be just fine.” Magnus placed a kiss on Alec’s hair, feeling Alec slowly stop trembling against his chest. The Prince of Hell sighed and stopped to examine Alec’s hand. He could see the injuries under the crust of drying blood. “It’s just a bruise. Nothing serious.”

Alec nodded, leaning his head on Magnus’ shoulder. He squinted his eyes closed and then got up. Magnus rose with him, watching the detective closely. Alec sighed and slowly walked up to the other room, leaning on his unharmed hand. His pale face only grew whiter and Magnus was sure Alec would crumble. Right in front of his eyes.

Magnus took a step forward and gasped, hands immediately going to support Alec. The detective let himself be held as he held his breath.

On the floor, the body of Jocelyn Garroway laid on a pool of her own blood.

\---

Perspective is a funny thing. Since Alec was twenty-two, he would walk the corridors of the precinct without fear, knowing that place represented safety and justice. Knowing that no matter how horrifying the case he was working on was, in that place evil couldn’t get to him. There was where he went to make the world a little bit better day by day. There was where he would see Jace and Izzy, where he could reach out for Luke if he needed advice.

Even after his coming out and the backlash that brought to him, Alec still saw the precinct as his second home. Some top superiors might think they could hinder his career, but the men and women in that place often showed support instead of compliance. They were silent in their loyalty, it was true, but nobody who worked there ever made Alec feel less for who he was.

And now, as Alec sat on the bench with his hands cuffed, the lead suspect in Jocelyn’s brutal murder, it wasn’t a surprise nobody said a word. He could feel the stares on him, but since he had sat there, Alec hadn’t been able to look anywhere else besides his hands.

Did he do it? Was that even possible?

Closing his eyes, Alec swallowed back the tears. To say the precinct was quiet, though, would be a lie. The reason why everyone was so silent was not simply because of Alec. They all wanted to hear the shouting that was happening inside Luke’s office.

“Sir, you can’t possibly think Alec did that!” Jace was saying and one could see his tense posture through the shutter. “He’s been framed!”

“Robocop is right,” Magnus added and if it wasn’t for the edge in his voice, one could take his composure as calmness. It was not. “Clearly someone lured him there and then orchestrated the entire thing. We’re talking psychopath.”

That discussion had been happening for almost half an hour now. Luke had been sitting on his chair when Magnus helped Alec into the precinct. They had called to inform of what had happened and the lieutenant hadn’t said anything at all during the entire time.

A shadow towered over Alec and he looked up. Alaric was there looking at him, with Gretel at his side. There was a furiosity to their expressions that went beyond simply indignation. From all the cops, those two were the most loyal to Luke. Much like Alec himself, they owed their shot at the force to him.

Holding his breath, Alec waited for the worst.

Alaric swallowed hard and put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze. “We’re gonna catch the bastard who did this,” he said.

“And he’s going to pay for what he did to Jocelyn and to you.” Gretel gritted her teeth, her hands curled up into tight fists.

Alec exhaled, almost too stunned to believe what he’d heard. All he could do was nod. Behind them, more cops were staring at the scene and some of them nodded back. So yes, perspective is a funny thing. Sometimes, it is only amidst the bleakest of moments that one finds light.

“That’s enough,” Luke’s voice sounded, shutting up both Jace and Magnus. The lieutenant picked up something from the drawer on his desk and stood up, walking out of his office without another word.

When the door opened and Luke walked straight up to Alec, every single person in the precinct was watching. Alec looked at him, at the man that had been more of a father to him than Robert could ever be. The man whose wife’s murder Alec was involved in some way. The husband who had just lost the love of his life.

“Sir, I’m sorry,” Alec said.

Luke breathed out calmly and kneeled in front of Alec, working on ridding him of the cuffs. “Thank you. Now get your ass to your sister and let Isabelle examine your hand. I’m letting you go on the grounds of all evidence against you being circumstantial. I need my best detective on this case, so you have until the end of the day to prove your innocence.”

Nodding sharply, Alec grabbed his own wrist. “I will, Sir.”

“At the risk of being inappropriate,” Magnus said in a surprise moment of self-awareness once Luke had gone to his daughter and Alec had allowed Isabelle to take a look at his injured hand. They were waiting for the results of the forensic analysis. “That moment with the Lieutenant? Hot.”

Alec arched his eyebrows at him. “You’re right. That is inappropriate.”

Magnus just smiled cheekily and shrugged, turning his attention back to patching up Alec’s hand. The only time he had left Alec’s side since finding him was to argue the detective’s innocence. Other than that, he had relentlessly been there, supporting Alec both mentally and physically. It was as if he had never been gone.

Looking at him now, Alec realized he wasn’t mad at Magnus anymore. There had been a Magnus’ shaped absence in his life for too long, and now that it was finally filled again, Alec was impossibly glad.

“There you go,” Magnus said and smiled proudly at the bandage he’d just done. It wasn’t half bad. “No lifting weight for a couple of days. You can kiss the doctor now.”

“Thanks,” Alec said and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the smile from his lips.

Magnus smiled too, though his expression grew sorrowful on the very next second. “I’m so sorry, Alexander. I should have answered your calls.”

Alec pushed his lips together and shrugged nonchalantly. “You did when I needed you the most.”

Shaking his head, Magnus laid his hands on his lap. “Still, I punished you for something that isn’t your fault. I panicked and behaved irrationally. You’d expect someone who is centuries old to act somewhat more maturely than that and I didn’t. When you stopped calling, I…” Magnus swallowed hard. “Last night, you could’ve called your brother or your sister. Luke. Anyone else. But you called me. Why?”

The answer to that was so simple, Alec couldn’t believe Magnus would even ask that. “What do you mean, ‘why’?” He sighed. “You’re my partner, Magnus. I knew you’d have my back.”

Magnus’ parted lips and the shock in his eyes were so pure, so stunned, Alec realized that was the first time either of them was stating something that had been obvious. Six months was not a long time, but it had been enough to make them become essential to each other. And no amount of time could break that.

Isabelle’s heels clicking announced her presence. “Okay, so most of the blood that covered your hand was Jocelyn’s,” she said looking at Alec, her tone impartial as if that was just another investigation. Just like him, Isabelle preferred to use work to distract her from mourning. “But there is a little bit of your blood too, from the injuries. The lacerations were done by someone who is very meticulous; they match what you’d expect from the effort of cutting through a person’s chest in a rush.”

Dread took over Alec. “Is there… Is there a chance that I-?” he tried to ask, but the rest of the question got caught in his throat.

“I don’t think so,” Isabelle said. “They were meticulous, but not perfect. I still don’t know how they hurt your hand, but they overdid it. You’d have to have opened four people to fuck up your skin like that. Besides, your left hand is intact. They had to hold Jocelyn down in order to cut her open; there are abrasions on her shoulder. But I didn’t find particules of her skin on you. What I did find on her was plastic residue, so whoever did that was wearing a glove. Besides the coagulation process of the blood on your hand is different from the wound’s. They killed her first, waited for your to arrive, knocked you out and covered your hand with new blood. You didn’t kill Jocelyn.”

Alec sighed in relief. He had only kept up with half of the explanations, but he understood the conclusion completely. It wasn’t him.

Magnus blinked, looking very impressed. “Isabelle, my dear, that was some serious genius you just showed there. Are all Lightwoods secretly inhuman?”

“I don’t know about all of us, but I certainly am,” Isabelle said with a dismissive shrug. “Now, the person you two are looking for will have marks like Alec’s on their left hand. Judging by the strength applied and the viciousness, I’d say male, around thirty years old.”

“Probably white,” Magnus chimed in.

Frowning, Alec crossed his arms. “Viciousness indicate passion, a connection to the victim. That means… That means...”

Alec closed his eyes, feeling his head throb. The confirmation that he wasn’t to blame for Jocelyn’s death washed relief over him, but it also brought exhaustion. He had stopped himself from thinking on just how tired he felt, concentrating solemnly on the guilt. Now that it was out of the way, it was hard to think of anything else besides a shower and his bed.

Magnus seemed to have picked up on that, because he laid both hands on Alec’s shoulders. “That means I’m taking you home and we’ll continue to work on this after you have gotten some rest. You’ve been awake for twenty-four hours, if not more. That’s not a responsible way to conduct an investigation, detective. You ought to know that, since I distinctly remember you dragging me for doing just that on more than one occasion.”

Even if he wanted to, there was nothing Alec could say to protest against that, so he just sighed and allowed Magnus to take him home.

\---

Madzie was waiting for them at Maia’s and she had flung herself at her father when she saw them. The little girl knew something was wrong and it was obvious that she had been crying, but Madzie put on a brave smile on her face and thanked Maia for having her, a habit that Alec was trying to teach her.

“Is he really okay?” Maia asked Magnus as Alec disappeared into his home with his daughter firmly in his arms.

“He will be,” Magnus answered quietly. “I’m sorry for calling you in the middle of the night like that.”

Maia shook her head. “I own a bar, Magnus, I was awake. Besides, you did right. If Madzie had woken up to an empty house, it would’ve been very scary for her. She was already sleeping when Alec went out to investigate.”

“Yes, it would’ve been. It was a scary night for all of us, I think. It’s best if the puppy doesn’t have to deal with such things until she’s older and nature shows up to make things messy anyway.” Magnus shrugged. “Now off to bed, you. I get watch-duty.”

Snorting, Maia just shook her head and obliged. When Magnus walked into Alec’s house, though, he only found little Madzie. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

“Shower,” the girl clarified before Magnus could even ask.

Magnus nodded. “Hm, I wonder if he wants comp-” He stopped himself mid-sentence, suddenly realizing that was probably not the best thing to say. Magnus wasn’t sure when it was okay to start making sex jokes in front of developing humans, but he had a suspicion six years of age was not it. “So, no school today?”

Madzie shook her head and then pointed to herself and then to Magnus. “Hot cocoa.”

“Oh, alright, ma’am.” Magnus blinked and went straight to the kitchen to gather what they needed. With a smile, Magnus realized he still remembered how to make the beverage the way the little rascal liked it. With just a hint of cinnamon and three marshmallows.

Little Madzie stopped popping marshmallows into her mouth as Magnus blabbered some nonsensical story to pass the time. “Dad is not sad anymore.”

That made Magnus stop talking. “What was that?”

“Dad. He was sad.” Madzie played with another fluffy candy. “He’s not anymore.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. “Oh, dear. I really messed things up, didn’t I? But I promise I’ll set them right from now on. After yesterday it will be a little tricky, but I won’t stop until your father and you are happy and safe. With a bit of luck, that won’t take long.”

Madzie frowned and leaped from her seat, disappearing into the corridor that led to the rooms.

Well, that was very rude.

“Hey,” Alec said as he rubbed a towel on his hair. “Hot cocoa?”

“And a few sandwiches, coming right up. Now you go rest in front of the TV and let me take care of the rest.” Magnus smirked and winked at him.

Alec smiled and shook his head. “Now you’re just spoiling me.”

Magnus shrugged. “All is fair in love and war.” Madzie was back and fidgeting with the cups, so Magnus gave her something else to worry about. “Tiny thing, your dad wants to watch one of the insufferable movies you like so much. The one with the princess and the prince and the happy ending.”

“Cinderella!” Madzie cried out and dashed to the couch. Alec threw Magnus the most murderous of glares, but had no choice but to follow.

In minutes, though, Magnus joined them at the living room. Watching Alec with his daughter, whispering some sweet joke to her and making her giggle, both of them wrapped up in fluffy blankets, reminded Magnus that humanity, as disgusting and rotten as it was, also had another side. One that was worth preserving and fighting for.

“What did I miss?” Magnus said and gave Alec his favorite cup. “Is she a princess yet or not?”

“Only in her heart for now.” Alec blew on the beverage and Magnus didn’t miss it when he began to fidget with it.

Like father, like daughter it seemed. Magnus sighed. “What is it, darling?”

Alec looked at Madzie, to make sure she was too engrossed in the movie to hear them. “In the shower, I was thinking… There were no signs of forced entries in Luke’s home, which means Jocelyn was not taken. Izzy said there were no signs of struggle either, besides the ones from the killing wound. She met with the killer willingly.”

“She went to her death on her own?” Magnus asked with a frown.

But Alec shook his head. “No, not to her death. As a lieutenant’s wife, Jocelyn was very used to threats, from criminals and their families. Even before, when she was married to Valentine, she’s always known better than to put herself in danger like this. If she had been threatened and coerced to meet with the killer, she would’ve reached for Luke first.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “So she thought she was seeing a friend. Someone she could trust. Makes sense, considering what you said earlier. That the wounds indicated a connection.”

“Yeah,” Alec said with a sigh. “But we already knew that connection existed. And because of her past involvement with Valentine, Jocelyn knew all kinds of brutal people and even trusted them. There were many that worked for Valentine but left when Jocelyn divorced him. It was a messy time, but any one of those could have reached out.”

Humming softly, Magnus sighed. “At least you have some suspects to start investigating. It’s a start.”

Alec inhaled deeply and played with Madzie’s hair. “If we can find out a reason, that would narrow that list down. Any clue would, actually.” He pushed his lips together and took a sip of his beverage. Alec grimaced, coughing. “Oh, how did you-?”

Buzzing interrupted him and Alec picked up his phone to answer the call. He hummed and said a couple of words, but mostly Alec just listened. He sighed loudly when the conversation was over, looking more tired by the second.

“It was Jace, calling about the funeral. They wanted to have it tomorrow, but they can’t locate Jocelyn’s son,” Alec explained. “It’ll probably be delayed until Saturday.”

“Son?” Magnus frowned. “Does Clary have a brother?”

Nodding, Alec took another sip of his cup and then grimaced again. It was a little bit offensive, but at least this time the detective didn’t make a fuss about it and just kept talking. “I think his name is Sebastian. After the divorce, Jocelyn got Clary and Valentine got the boy. But Sebastian was shipped off to some boarding school soon after that. They lost contact. It’s kind of a sad story, we don’t talk about it much.” Alec shifted on the couch, getting more comfortable, and yawned. “Wake me up when the movie is over.”

Magnus offered him a cushion for him to rest his head on. “Sure,” he said and took Alec’s cup from him, smiling as he watched the detective quickly fall asleep. Magnus was about to take a sip from Alec’s hot cocoa when he smelled something coming from it that was definitely not chocolate.

And very, very magical. Hellish so, Magnus would say.

“What is this?” he muttered to himself and turned around, looking at the counter where he had left all the ingredients for Alec to put away, that neat freak. Magnus didn’t remember putting anything out of the ordinary in their beverages, but he could smell one of Ragnor’s creations from a mile away.

Madzie looked at him and shrugged, taking out of her sweater pocket a vial of a clear potion. “You said you needed luck.”

Oh, sure. Catarina had mentioned something about gifting the girl some homemade potions. She must have spilled some in Alec’s cup in a misguided way to help, that sweet little fool. Although, the potion was supposed to be undetectable for humans, so it made no sense that Alec could have tasted it at all.

Magnus sighed and attributed that to the detective’s strange immunity. Besides, that was not the point. The luck potion just worked in minor, very confusing ways. What had happened when Alec took the potion?

The call, of course. Nothing out of the ordinary about that one; Jace had the most annoying habit of interrupting them, so it couldn’t be that. Magnus had also come to the conclusion humans had a few traditions when one of them broke beyond repair, so the funeral couldn’t be it either.

No, the call had happened exactly after Alec took the potion. It had to be it. But what about it could be the missing clue they had so luckily stumbled upon? Not Jace, not the funeral. Maybe it had to do with their list of suspects? Someone that would be at the ceremony and-

Magnus blinked. Oh.

\---

The funeral happened on a bright day.

Isabelle took care of everything and the burying ceremony was an elegant and respectful affair. Luke’s and Clary’s speeches were beautiful and made even more when Clary broke out in tears in the middle of hers. Alec had tried to hold back his own sadness, his own sorrow, but watching his friend destroyed like that broke his resolve.

It was the first and only time he allowed himself to shed tears. Alec still felt guilty, even if his name had been officially cleared from the suspects list. It had been a few days since the murder and so far, he hadn’t been able to pinpoint any leads to solve the case. He had to. Alec was the best detective in the force, the one Luke had entrusted his family’s justice to. He could not f-

A hand closed over his and Alec looked at Magnus through the tears. His partner was smiling kindly as he laced their fingers together. It was just a simple gesture, but it seemed to loosen the grip around Alec’s heavy heart.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered, not trusting himself to speak any louder.

Magnus just shook his head, dismissing it. “We’re partners,” he said and that was explanation enough.

The third and final speech was made by Sebastian, the vanished son. They were finally able to contact him and he had flown in from Germany on that very morning. Alec had seen pictures of him as a baby, but it was a man now that prepared to speak to an entire church that only knew him as a name.

Alec could see a little of Jocelyn in Sebastian’ elegant features, though his hair was blonde and his eyes, Valentine’s. Sebastian was a handsome man, if not too severe in his entirely black suit. He cleared his throat, hands brought together as if in a prayer.

“I did not know my mother very well,” he said quietly. “I was only four when my parents divorced and I went to live with my father. Seven, when I was sent away to live in Germany. Still, I feel her death hovering over me like the heaviest of stones. Like it’s my fault somehow.”

Magnus snickered at that, earning a reproving look from both Alec and Madzie, who was sitting in her father’s lap. He had been acting weirdly since they’d arrived for the ceremony, but Alec blamed that on Magnus’ aversion to churches. But that was just plain rude.

Still, Magnus just shrugged unapologetically and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I guess what I feel guilty about was not reaching out, never trying to close the gap between us,” Sebastian continued. “But I am thankful to be here today. To be able to be with my family.” He looked at Clary and offered her a small, broken smile. His expression changed when his eyes stopped on Luke and there was something ferocious on them. “I am also anxious to see the responsible for butchering my family brought to justice.” Sebastian took a moment to breathe and his dark eyes focused on Alec. “My mother was murdered and I won’t rest until she is avenged.”

A shiver ran down the detective’s body, like a terrible omen. Alec got those sometimes, when he found himself looking at the very soul of the worst people that walked on the surface of Earth. It was all about the eyes, the rotten malice hid in there.

Magnus’ grip tightened on his hand. “Detective, are you alright?” He asked quietly.

Alec forced himself to look at Magnus. His eyes were full of concern, but behind it Alec could see his goodness, his valor. Those were always there, no matter how much Magnus tried to cover them with sarcasm or indifference. In the end, Magnus’ eyes always told the truth about him, as if they held Magnus’ very essence in them.

“Yes,” Alec said. “I’m fine.”

Throwing him an unconvinced look, Magnus shrugged. “We’ve established how fine you are when I saw you wearing a suit instead of your usual boring attire. You probably just need to eat something. I hear there will be a feast after this.”

“I’m hungry,” Madzie complained and climbed down from Alec’s lap. She didn’t fully understand what they were doing there, not even after Alec had explained to her that her aunt Jocelyn had gone to another place, one where they can’t talk to her anymore.

Maybe it was better this way. Madzie deserved a few more years before grasping the finitude of death.

Magnus smiled and stood up to chase after her. “See? I’m glad to know I’m not the only one. This got boring after biscuit was done with her speech. Now chop, chop, detective. You’ve insisted on driving and the food won’t be served here in this awfully decorated place, so if you please?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I understand you have your Prince of Darkness thing going on, but you could at least pretend to respect the church while you’re standing inside of one.”

“I’ll do that when they respect me,” Magnus argued and pointed at one of the stained glasses that showed Hell and a leader figure holding the demons back. “Whitewashing! This is revolting, you know? I should sue.”

Sighing, Alec decided it was best just to take Magnus to where they would be offering food, before he actually made a scene. There was a particular sparkle of resolve on Magnus’ face as he looked for the priest that told Alec he was not kidding about suing the church because of the misrepresentation of a biblical figure.

Really, he could be in love with Magnus, but Alec knew better than to let him loose. The man was a menace.

They arrived at Clary and Isabelle’s, who were already there with some of the other guests. Isabelle was the one receiving everyone, leaving Clary with Jace and Simon flanking her as guard dogs. The loss of her mother had been hard on her, especially considering how it happened.

Magnus held Madzie’s hand. “Come on, I’m sure I can find something pretty and shiny to distract you with. Let’s make a game out of it.” He winked at Alec and took the little girl away, so the detective could talk to his friends.

Drawing strength from his sister, Alec hugged Isabelle tight and walked up to the others. Jace patted him on the shoulder, offering some words, and Simon hugged Alec too. In a way, Simon had lost his second mother, but he was doing a good job of staying strong for both Clary’s and Luke’s sake.

Standing in front of Clary might have been the most difficult thing Alec had ever done. He inhaled deeply. They hadn’t talked yet, nothing beyond an extension of condolences. Sebastian obviously thought Alec was responsible, but did Clary agree with her brother?

“Clary, I-” Alec tried, though his words got caught up in his throat. He swallowed hard and tried again. “I’m so sorry. I will do anything, and I mean anything, to-”

But Clary shook her head and hugged him. “Alec… Whatever my brother said.” She took a step back and looked straight into his eyes. “You have to know I don’t blame you for what happened to my mother. I’ve never, for even a second, believed it was you. And neither has Luke.”

Alec let those words wash away the lingering guilt, clean him from the awful doubts that crept into his mind. He would never be able to completely get rid of the sense of powerlessness, that everlasting questioning of ‘what if’. But Alec could be sure the people he loved didn’t doubt him, that they still loved him.

And that was all he prayed for.

“Well, I do,” a voice came, cutting from the little bit of warmth Clary’s smile brought to the world. Sebastian approached with a vicious expression on his face as he glared at Alec coldly. “It is pretty easy to be rid of any suspicion when your sister is doing the forensic exam, isn’t it? They found you in the scene of the crime, holding the murder weapon. One doesn’t have to play detective to solve that case.”

“I wasn’t the only forensic scientist to attest to Alec’s innocence,” Isabelle said with a hint of irritation in her voice as she stood beside her brother. “Three others did too, and each of them works for a different precinct. You don’t have to believe Alec. Like you said yourself, you know nothing of this family. But you have to believe evidence and facts.”

“Mr. Morningstar,” Alec tried to keep his voice as even as possible. “I know the circumstances may make you question my involvement to your mother’s assassination, but all that did was to make me even more driven to find the real murderer. Jocelyn was very important to me too. Like you said, I won’t rest until her murderer is brought to justice.”

Sebastian breathed in deeply, his lips pushed together in a thin line. He clenched his teeth, but eventually took a step back. “I hope you are as driven to arrest them as you were when you arrested my father. As far as I know, you took them both from me, Detective Lightwood. So excuse me, if I am not overly joyful with your presence here.”

He turned around and marched out of the house to the garden. Nobody followed him and Jace cracked his knuckles. “I know he’s your brother, babe, but I’m going to end up breaking his perfect white teeth one of these days.”

“You get to the ones I didn’t break after I’m done punching,” Clary said, showing a glimpse of her usual fire underneath the sadness. “I know I have to be patient because he’s in mourning, but Sebastian is pissing me off. He wouldn’t let us receive him at the airport this morning, he’s not staying with neither me, nor Luke. He keeps saying he wants to be a part of the family, but all he does is push us away. It’s like he’s on a business trip and we’re annoying customers he has to lure into a deal.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Is that what he does for a living? Is he a businessman?”

Clary just shrugged. “I think so. You know my mom never talked about him much. He certainly seems like the type, though.”

“Arrogant and close minded?” Simon suggested. “Selfish and paranoid? Egoistic, spiteful and altogether unpleasant? I can go on and on.”

“Yes, but should you?” Jace rolled his eyes.

Shaking his head, Alec took that as a sign to leave. “I’m going to look for Magnus and Madzie.” He ignored the poignant smirk on Isabelle’s lips and headed to the back of the house, where the food was being served. The chances of finding them there were incredibly high.

Sure enough, Alec located Madzie fairly quickly. The little girl was gorging herself with a plate of desserts, her entire face smudged with chocolate.

Of course Magnus let her get dessert before dinner. Alec wasn’t even surprised, just annoyed. “Madzie,” he said and had to hide a smile when his daughter put her hand over the plate, as if to hide its content. “Are you by yourself? Where is Magnus?”

Madzie blinked, realizing she wasn’t in trouble. “Playing tag.”

“Playing tag?” Alec frowned and crossed his arms. “With who?”

The girl just shrugged nonchalantly. “The mean man. He told me not to tell you.”

That set off all the alarms in Alec’s head. He kneeled to be able to look at his daughter’s eyes. “Is the mean man the one that spoke at the church? Blonde, tall, wearing all black?” Madzie nodded. “Did you see where they went?”

Madzie nodded again and pointed at the back door at the garden, the one that led to the street. Alec sighed, pushing his lips together.

What the Hell was Magnus doing following Sebastian?

\---

“That,” Magnus said with a smirk as he clapped slowly, “what quite a speech. Very touching and not cheesy at all. How many times did you practice it in front of the mirror until it felt real?”

Sebastian froze in place, turning on his heels. Magnus had followed him to a filthy alley that led to an excuse for a building. It was a miracle that the place was still standing, considering the horrible shape it was in. Magnus doubted the people who lived in the streets would subject themselves to sleeping in that dump if they were given a chance.

It was definitely not the kind of place that went with Sebastian’s expensive suit or his stylish shoes.

That is, unless he had spent all his money to look sophisticated, to keep a façade of wealthiness to make part of the persona he was presenting. Which Magnus was sure was the case.

“My only critique would be the ending. A bit too dramatic, in my humble opinion.” Magnus shrugged. “All that talk about avenging Jocelyn,” he pouted, shaking his head, “it’d make sense if it wasn’t you who had killed her.”

To his credit, Sebastian was able to keep his composure well enough. Magnus had waited for him to turn violent or try to attack him. That was why he didn’t want Alec anywhere near. It was bad enough that Magnus could get hurt, but he couldn’t bear to think that the same thing could happen to Alec.

“Where are my manners?” Sebastian smiled pleasantly and gestured to the building. “A royal comes to visit and I don’t even have tea to offer. I might have some scotch, though.”

Magnus frowned. There was something unnerving in the way Sebastian smiled, even to him. He arched an eyebrow. “A royal?”

“Of course,” Sebastian said. “You are Magnus Bane, the Prince of Hell. Keeper of demons, owner of all the powers of the highest of warlocks. I am...” He seemed to be looking for the word. “A fan. Please, you came all the way here. Let me offer you a drink.”

“The truth will suffice, thank you very much.” Magnus cocked his head to the side just slightly. “Did you kill Jocelyn?”

Sebastian blinked and that was surprisingly innocent of him. “Yes, of course. I’m surprised nobody there has figured it out yet. The fools.”

Magnus pushed his lips together. That was too easy. “Well, in their defense, matricide is not usually the first thing a person supposes and you went to great lengths to pin it on Alexander.”

Blinking again, Sebastian seemed confused for a second, but then he nodded as if he just remembered that. “Oh yes, Detective Lightwood.” Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, he deserves it, for locking away my father. Please, the street is nowhere for us to be talking. I apologize in advance, I wasn’t able to procure a nicer place than this, the money I had since leaving the asylum was short.”

The insistence rubbed Magnus the wrong way, but still there was something so irresistibly intriguing about Sebastian. A manic gleam to his otherwise dull eyes, as if Magnus was staring right into the deepest abyss of Hell. Sebastian was a man, just a single weak man, and yet there was a wickedness to him that made him less human than many demons Magnus knew.

“I don’t mind getting down and dirty,” Magnus said and followed Sebastian into the building.

There were three floors to it and they climbed up two flights of stairs until Sebastian turned and walked across a narrow corridor, full of living ghosts. The entire place reeked of decay and Magnus couldn’t help but notice that he had seen people in Hell with more life in them than those staring blankly at him as they passed.

Finally, Sebastian stopped in front of a door and opened it. The apartment inside was tiny and just as nasty as the rest of the building, and Magnus didn’t know if closing the door behind himself made any difference.

Sebastian searched in a cabin, bringing two cups and a half-empty bottle of scotch for them. Cheap scotch, more yellow than gold. No ice.

Magnus accepted his glass but didn’t drink it. “So, you know of me.”

“Oh, yes.” Sebastian nodded and took a seat on the kitchen’s table. The place was so small, Magnus hadn’t even moved from the door and yet he could see every room. There was nothing personal there with the exception of a small trunk and a few clothes thrown on the floor. Magnus figured Sebastian had been staying there for a few days now. “I had a religious education when I was in school. Father sent me to a prestigious boarding school, you know. It was there that I first heard of you.”

Putting his glass on the table, Magnus crossed his arms. “First heard of me? Were there other times?”

With a nod, Sebastian continued. “Two more. After the incident with that boy, Father sent me to this asylum and the nuns there were very keen on Bible studies. They thought it would clean our minds of the devil’s evil influence.”

“The devil doesn’t influence anyone,” Magnus said dryly. He didn’t need to ask about any incidents. The way Sebastian spoke left no place for doubts about what had happened. “Neither do I. Humans have free will to do with it as they please.”

Sebastian nodded vehemently. “That is exactly what I tried to tell them! But they wouldn’t listen, they never listened.” He shook his head in disapproval. “But anyway, it wasn’t such a bad place to be. And the sisters were very kind to me. Father paid them to be. So, the third time was when the detective arrested father. You can imagine my surprise when I came to the states to talk to father and he told me about you!” Sebastian smiled brightly. “Magnus Bane himself! Only father didn’t seem very happy with that.”

“How did you get here?” Magnus asked quietly.

“I flew. Father stopped paying to keep me at the asylum, so they let me go. Took me awhile to be able to get here, but I arrived… A month ago? Something like that. I talked to father first, naturally.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow at him. “And then you killed your mother?”

A frown took over Sebastian’s face. He shook his head. “My mother died the moment she forsook me. You should know, your mother did the same. When Asmodeus came back to claim you, your mother hung herself. I wish I was so lucky. Instead, I had to kill mine myself. I took her heart away, but that is just because she had none to begin with.”

For a second, Magnus lost his breath. They were just words, but the methodical, detached way Sebastian said them was just too cruel, too awful. A horrible shiver crept up Magnus’ spine.

“Why?” he asked in a whisper.

Sebastian seemed puzzled by the question. “Revenge. On those who wronged my father. First her, and then the detective. Hopefully, her new husband is suffering too, and Clarissa with them. I could, so I did. I wanted to.” He smiled, a sick mockery of what the gesture was supposed to be. “I desired.”

Closing his eyes, Magnus felt the rush of power run through his veins. When he opened them, it was his cat-eyes that shone with hatred and disgust. His demon mark, raging like it had never done before. “Your desires end here.”

But Sebastian just stared at him and then cocked his head to the side. He seemed disappointed. “Is that it? Is that your true self?” He sighed and pulled a drawer open, picking up a gun and pointing it at Magnus. “I always thought it would be more… Impressive.”

Confusion took over Magnus. How could Sebastian stand so calm after witnessing his real eyes? They were supposed to drive men into madness, to serve through their sanity and install the divine fear in their hearts.

Well, Magnus guessed one had to have a heart in order for that to work.

He didn’t hear it when Sebastian unlocked the safety pin of the gun. In fact, Magnus was so surprised, he barely heard anything that was happening around him. “You have to know shooting me won’t work.”

“Oh, but I’m not shooting you,” Sebastian said and moved the gun to Magnus’ side.

Where Alec stood, his face the perfect image of shock as he looked at Magnus’ real eyes, his own gun forgotten in his hands. Somehow the detective had found them and was able to come in the apartment without making any sounds.

“I’m shooting him,” Sebastian said and pulled the trigger.

\---

Every once in awhile, Alec felt the urgent need to scream at Magnus. Or punch a wall.

All those times, without exception, happened when Magnus decided to believe he was a superpowered being sent from Hell and took over the dangerous part of their investigations. Alec knew for a fact Magnus could hand his own in a fight, but there were fights and there was insulting someone pointing a gun at your brain.

If there was one thing that Alec hadn’t missed in their short time apart, it was this overwhelming feeling of helplessness whenever Magnus pulled something like that.

It was no surprise, then, how angry Alec got when he found out Magnus had once again deliberately put himself in harm’s way. He hadn’t even told Alec about his suspicions about Sebastian, but they were clearly solid enough for Magnus to ditch Alec behind and follow the man to the most miserable building Alec had ever seen.

And then Magnus proceeded to enter said building with Sebastian. Alec was going to have a heart attack.

Slowly, Alec approached the building and walked in as well. If he got too close, Magnus and Sebastian would know he was there and things could get messy. There had to be a reason for Magnus to have gone through all that trouble, and Alec trusted him implicitly. If Magnus was investigating Sebastian, then Alec would treat him as a suspect as well.

The people inside the building didn’t even bother to move as Alec searched for them in the first floor. He had his gun in his hands, but nobody batted an eye, too engrossed in drugs or sorrow to care. He didn’t find any signs of Magnus, though, so Alec climbed up to the second store.

He heard Sebastian’ voice coming from behind a closed door and stopped by it, listening to his story and how Sebastian had been in the States for a month now. He had lied to Clary about having just flown in and what was that about an asylum? Alec had never heard of that.

Then Magnus’ voice came, not nearly as casual as Sebastian’s sounded. Magnus was tense, but not because he was afraid. There was something else bothering him, something much deeper than simple fear.

Sebastian’s confession to killing Jocelyn came as a punch to the stomach, but it wasn’t half as bad as what he said next. Alec’s heart sunk in his chest as he heard about Magnus’ mother. They had never talked about her, Alec had no idea.

He swallowed hard and pulled the door handle carefully just to found it unlocked. Magnus stood just a couple of feet away, but he didn’t seem to have noticed Alec at all. “Your desire ends here,” Magnus was saying, his voice graver than usual.

Magnus had his eyes closed, but when he spoke, he opened them. But instead of his warm brown eyes, there was something else shining. Yellow or gold, Alec couldn’t quite tell. It shimmered all around a slit of a pupil, much like a feline’s eyes.

Alec had learned to associate Magnus’ grace to a cat’s, the way he moved to a dance. The elegance, the dignity, those were things that came natural to Magnus at all times. But those eyes? They were not natural. They were… They were...

“I’m shooting him.”

A loud blast cut through Alec’s thoughts and he felt cold everywhere but from a spot in his torso. It was just below his chest. And it burned.

The pain came next and Alec felt his legs giving up beneath him. Magnus was suddenly helping him not to fall. Alec could barely breathe, but then he focused on those eyes. Magnus was talking to him, telling him something, but all Alec could hear was the buzzing of pain in his ears. He nodded to show Magnus that he was still conscious, but even that hurt.

Slowly, Magnus helped Alec to the floor and brushed his face carefully. Alec focused all his efforts on breathing and he could hear Isabelle’s voice in the back of his mind telling him to put pressure on the wound, stop the bleeding. Alec did that, feeling the warm blood cover his hand again.

Magnus took away his hand and Alec could see the determination on his face. His jaw was clenched and his magical eyes burned with resolve.

He turned, facing Sebastian who still held his gun to them, watching the scene. Sebastian yelled something at Magnus, shaking the gun in a threat. Magnus just kept going, closing the distance between them one step at a time. He made a flourish with his hand and for a second, Alec thought there was a blue glimmering smoke around it.

And then Magnus punched Sebastian, knocking him to the floor. There was fire licking Sebastian’s skin and he wrenched on the floor, trying desperately to hold his melting face. Magnus watched him for a couple of seconds and then made his way back to Alec.

But Alec saw it when Sebastian gave up on his own life and decided to take with him as many as he could to Hell. He pointed his gun at Magnus’ back and Alec saw the manic gleam in his eyes.

Alec also saw that gleam die out when Alec pulled the trigger first, again and again, emptying all the bullets from his gun. Sebastian was already dead when Magnus kneeled in front of Alec. He hadn’t even stopped to dignify that monster, all his focus entirely on Alec.

“Hold tight to me, Alexander,” Magnus said as he gently passed his arms around Alec, pulling him close. “You’re going to be okay.”

Nodding, Alec let himself be held and only looked at Magnus’ eyes as the world around them dissolved in shadows.

\---

When Magnus walked out of the portal and left Alec to the care of the frantic medics, the detective was half dead. He gave up Alec to them, barely being able to keep consciousness himself, but Magnus stayed right until he knew Alec was in surgery and that his family was on the way.

After that, he retrieved to his own family. Ragnor and Catarina already knew what had transpired, they always seemed to know, and they were expecting him when Magnus arrived at his home.

“I’m fine,” Magnus said when he saw their anxious faces.

Catarina reached out, grabbing his hand. “You will be.”

“What about the detective?” Ragnor asked quietly and poured a drink for them.

But Magnus didn’t answer. There was no chance that Alec would make it, not with the amount of blood he had lost and where the gunshot wound had been. The only thing Magnus could do was to give Alec’s family the time to say goodbye.

Especially because it was his fault. Magnus should never have gone on his own, he should have never underestimated humanity’s ability to destroy and to corrupt. He had let himself see only the goodness in humanity, only what Alec had to offer, and that light blinded him to the rest.

And now Magnus was losing Alexander.

His entire body trembled and he let go of Catarina, walking up to his balcony. It was the high hours of the night, when even the city that never sleeps went quiet. The lights blended together in a thousand colors, becoming little more than points of sparkle.

In that moment, with his gaze hovering over the city, Magnus could not focus on the here. He wasn’t enough anymore, not for this. Hell couldn’t make miracles, it couldn’t ensure life.

So Magnus looked up to the skies. “If there is anyone there listening,” he prayed, bringing his hands together, “if anyone there cares… Please, save him. Please, don’t let him die. I beg you. Please. Save Alexander.”

There was no response, just as Magnus expected. Heaven rarely answered humans and those were the ones it was supposed to care about. Imagine thinking it would answer a Prince of Hell, someone who was half-demon himself. There was nobody listening, nobody who cared, for Magnus or for Alec. They were on their own and they were fading. No desperate attempts would change that.

Magnus went back inside and sat down with his family. Among the three of them, hours passed in silence and bottles, but at least Magnus never felt lonely. Ragnor occasionally rambled about the loft’s decoration and Catarina shushed him, but those small noises were the only thing keeping Magnus from losing his mind.

And then his phone buzzed, after the sun had gone up and down again in the sky. It was texts from Isabelle.

_The surgery was a success. He’s out of danger and stable, but the medics want to keep him under observation. I’ll text you when he’s awake._

Watching those words, Magnus wondered how he could feel so devastatingly relieved and so deeply crossed, all at once. Alexander had survived, he would live. And yet, that was by the mercy of someone from above. Someone who had heard Magnus’ prayers and decided to answer to them.

Though why now? Why not when Magnus was just a boy and didn’t understand what was happening to him? Why not when Magnus was dragged to the depths of Hell, kicking and screaming? Why not when he came to Earth in such of a purpose, of a reason to continue his eternal existence?

If Raphael was there, he would call Magnus’ questions selfish. He would tell Magnus to stop doubting and start thinking. To cherish what was given to him.

But how could Magnus do that now that Alec knew who he truly was? Now that Alec had seen his eyes, his real self? If that alone wasn’t enough to damage Alec’s beautiful mind forever, it certainly was enough for him to push Magnus away. Alec would never want Magnus back in his life after that.

Isabelle’s following text never came and Magnus eventually went back to his life. He spent his nights at Pandemonium, dancing among strangers. He slept with people he would never see again, tasting them and their deepest desires. He hung out with Ragnor and Catarina, half-listening to their tales. He pushed his business forward, multiplying his riches. He stared blankly at the walls of his loft, thinking of nothing.

On the seventh day, Magnus was doing just that when he heard movement in the living room. He had come out of the shower and laid on his bed until the water evaporated from his body. Magnus had time now, all the eternity. There was no rush.

But then Magnus heard his voice. “Hey,” Alec said, “Magnus, are you home?”

An electric current ran through Magnus’ body and he was up in a jump. Alec was in his living room, admiring the antique pieces Magnus kept there. He looked like he always did, absolutely gorgeous and commanding, wrapped up in dark practical clothes that didn’t stand in the way. Alec’s skin wasn’t paler or grayer than usually and his black hair was a mess just like Magnus liked it.

“You’re alive,” Magnus breathed out. Up until that moment, he hadn’t really believed that. In a way, it was easier to think Alec hadn’t survived, because that was a better reason for the silence than the truth.

Alec smiled as his eyes turned to Magnus. And then he blushed, a scandalized look taking over his face. “And you’re naked!”

Magnus snorted, putting his hands on his hips. “I guess that’s a win-win for everybody.”

“Oh God, cover yourself,” Alec looked away, searching for anything that Magnus could put on.

Chuckling slightly, Magnus went back to his room and found a silky robe to wear. Alec seemed to have found his composure again when Magnus was back, as the detective cleared his throat and crossed his hands behind his back, face going from red to white.

“So,” Alec said and Magnus could see he was searching for the words in his head. “I didn’t… I didn’t call because I needed some... time. To think.”

“And there was the small matter of fighting for your life because of a bullet wound,” Magnus added with a shrug. “From which, by the way, you seem to have recovered completely. What did you do? Walked it off?”

Alec pushed his lips together. “I just… Healed. The doctors said it was the quickest recovery they’ve ever seen, but since there were no more injuries they had to let me go. They said it was-”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “A miracle?”

Clearing his throat, Alec looked straight at him. “I don’t know. But you would. Magnus…” He hesitated for a second. “I… I think I lost a lot of blood, so maybe that made me see things. But I… Your eyes.” Alec swallowed hard. “I saw something else. Something… Unnatural. And there was blue smoke-” He stopped himself and frowned. “Magnus, when you say you are a Prince of Hell, what do you mean by that?”

That was it. Alec was giving him a chance to make things get back to normal, a chance to contain the damage done. They both knew Alec had seen his eyes before the gun was shot, but yet Alec was willing to ignore that for Magnus. Alec was giving Magnus a chance to explain.

He wanted things to go back to normal too. He missed Magnus too.

But things were never normal between them. He couldn’t hide who he truly was, not when the detective was there, asking for the truth.

Magnus had never lied to Alec and he never would.

“I think you know what I mean by it,” Magnus said. “I am Magnus Bane, half-demon, half-human. A Prince of Hell. What you saw… It’s all true. Not a result of your loss of blood, not a hallucination. That was who I am.”

Nodding, Alec kept staring at Magnus. He seemed to be working things in his head. Just like any case, the detective was weighing up the evidence, confronting the facts and finding a logic among them. There was no fear in his eyes, just his usual practical reasoning.

Alec nodded again. “Can you… Can you show me your eyes again, please?”

It was not an unreasonable request. Magnus inhaled deeply. When he let the air go, his cat-eyes appeared. There he was, feeling more vulnerable now that when ever before. That was the truth of him, the horrible truth.

But Alec’s gaze didn’t squirt away. He didn’t tremble on the sight of that demonic thing, he didn’t waver back. “Princes of Hell can’t be harmed by earthly weapons. You bleed.”

“I did.” Magnus brought his hands together and wished he had been wearing rings to distract himself with. “But it turns out I am becoming mortal. I don’t lose all my powers, but I lose my immortality when… When I’m next to you. I become vulnerable. It is very hard to explain.”

Alec cocked his head to the side. “Is that why you stopped talking to me? Because I make you mortal?”

Sighing, Magnus nodded. “You make me vulnerable, Alexander. It scared me, I admit. But I should never have punished you like that.”

“You answered when I needed you,” Alec said, not for the first time. There was something finite in his tone, as if he was making his mind. “I believe you,” he said eventually. “I do.”

Magnus bit his lower lip, bracing himself for the rest. “Is that the time you curse me?”

“No,” Alec said. He winced and looked away. “But I should… go.”

He turned around, marching towards the door. Magnus closed his eyes, feeling his heart start to crumble to pieces. At least, it was done. There were no more secrets between them, no more hidden truths. Alec knew and he made his decision, which was better for both of them.

But then Alec stopped at the door. He shook his head and turned back. “Look,” Alec said and his tone was almost aggressive. He marched back, towards Magnus this time. “I don’t care. You’ve always been weird and powerful and a little bit scary. You’ve always been a Prince of Hell, a half demon. And that didn’t stop me from appreciating you. It didn’t stop you from being a good person.” Alec sighed, stubbornly so. “I don’t care if you are from Hell or if your father was a demon. That doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Magnus forgot how to breathe just for a second. “Alexander, what… What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I love you.” Any hesitation that still lingered in Alec’s voice was gone now. “I love you, Magnus. And I don’t care that a book says you’re evil.” Alec shrugged and shook his head in a dismissive manner. “Whoever wrote that clearly didn’t know you. Because if they did, they would know you are good. So, I hope you don’t mind that I’m just human, but I-”

“You’re not,” a third voice said and Magnus felt a murderous impulse take over him.

Turning to Raphael, Magnus spoke through gritted teeth. “This is really not the time, querido.”

Alec’s hand darted to where he always kept his gun, taking it off immediately. “Who the fuck are you?!”

Magnus was about to tell Alec that it was alright, but Raphael didn’t let him. “I’m the Angel Raphael. Put the gun down, nephilim.”

“Really, that is not how-” Magnus stopped, frowning. “What did you just called Alexander?”

Raphael sighed, just partly annoyed. “Nephilim. I’m sorry, Magnus, but I was forbidden to tell you. There is a reason why you become vulnerable near him and it is not only because you love him. It has to do with who Alec is. Or rather,” Raphael looked at the detective with an intrigued expression on his face. “It has to do with the blood in his veins. He is a nephilim, half-human, half-angel.”

Alec’s face turned dark. “That is not true. I’m human, I know who my parents are. And neither of them is an angel in any way.”

Rolling his eyes, Raphael crossed his arms. “Yes, because these matters are often so literal and concrete. You are a descendent of the nephilim. There are still some among the humans, some that have extraordinary abilities, but they are hidden, dormant. Yours manifested after you fell in love with Magnus.”

A protest was forming in both Alec’s and Magnus’ lips, but Raphael didn’t let them voice it. “Think about it. Your unfailing accuracy when fighting. How you are able to hunt down evil undetected. Not to mention, you’ve survived a fatal wound made by an earthly weapon. Those things started to happen after Magnus entered your life.”

“I’m not immortal,” Alec protested.

Raphael nodded in agreement. “You can die. And you will, some day. But until then, and as long as you are next to Magnus, you are more than human. Blessed by Heavens itself.”

Magnus swallowed hard and brought a hand to his temple. He could barely wrap his head around it, but he trusted Raphael. If he said it was so, there was no disputing it.

There was only one thing bothering him, though. “Was this a plan?” Magnus asked. “By Heaven? Did they put Alec in my way on purpose? Made us fall in love?”

The silence was the worst part, but Raphael inhaled deeply and broke it. “The Angel Raziel wanted to punish your father. When you came to Earth, he found a way to do it. Yes, he put Alec in your path. But Magnus, not even angels can make someone fall in love. Raziel hoped that it would happen and it did. His plan was for you to choose to stay here with Alec, to take away Asmodeus’ most powerful son forever. If you are here on Earth, he can keep you father away from you without you even knowing it.”

“What a jerk,” Alec said.

That made Magnus laugh. He shook his head. “Well, has it never occurred to him to ask? I’m more than willing to help cast my father down. What a jerk, indeed.”

Raphael did something very unangelic. He faced palmed. “So,” he said with just a hint of anger. “Are you not mad? Are you not questioning your feelings? Did I worry for nothing?”

“You’ve said yourself they can’t make anyone fall in love.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “I appreciate the concern, my dear, but in the end, this mess of a plan brought the detective to me. I’ll take that deal gladly. If Raziel had bothered to ask, he’d know I have no intentions of going back to Hell anyway. I don’t see what could make me mad about this at all.”

“If you chose to stay,” Raphael said with outrage, “you will no longer be immortal. You’ll die.”

Magnus nodded. He understood that. But looking at Alec now, quietly waiting for his answer, he didn’t care. “Yes. But before that, I’m going to live. I am no longer afraid of death, Raphael. It seems like a fair price to pay at the end of a marvelous existence.”

Alec’s sweet smile, so full of hope and happiness, was all Magnus needed to know he was making the right choice. Not for some angel, not to spite his father. The right choice for him.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said and crossed the distance between them. “And I want to stay with you for as long as possible.”

“Partners for life,” Alec said and his smile turned to a delighted chuckle when Magnus kissed him.

\---

Magnus stared at himself in the mirror, eyes wide, no makeup on. Fear took over his heart, complete and obliterating fear. Horror. Desperation.

It was the end. There was no more time left.

Alec walked into the bathroom, still yawning. He grabbed his toothbrush and proceeded to brush his teeth, like he did every morning. Even before they had moved in together, Magnus had learned his husband’s routine pretty well. First teeth, then his beard. Alec was a methodical person and Magnus enjoyed that kind of grounding normality. Sometimes, he would help Alec with shaving, sometimes Alec would help him. No matter what, they had a well-established thing going on.

But not that morning. It had been six years since Magnus had chosen to stay and live his mortal life. Six beautiful years in which Magnus had enjoyed life to the fullest with Alec by his side. They had laughed together, cried together, grown together. They still fought crime and Alec was on the verge of a well-deserved promotion while Magnus kept his many businesses running with the help of Ragnor and Catarina.

They were protected, both by Raphael’s blessing and by Heavens itself. Life was good.

And it was about to end. Magnus whimpered, still staring at himself.

“What?” Alec asked once he was done with his teeth. He was probably this grumpy because Magnus had rushed to the bathroom the moment he woke up and forsaken their morning sex.

That was a big part of their routine too, so it was understandable.

“I’m old and decayed,” Magnus said, his tone grave.

Alec, who didn’t give that a tenth of the attention it deserved, just went on to shave the stubble that was starting to grow on his face. “Happens to everyone.”

“This is serious, Alexander!” Magnus pointed at his head. “Do you see this? Do you?!”

Sighing, Alec turned to him. He didn’t even pretend to look for what Magnus was pointing at, the rude brute. “That’s your hair.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, baffled by the lack of empathy he was receiving this morning. “Of course it is my hair, but look closer! It’s in there with the rest of my hair. The first sign of death.”

Mumbling to himself something that sounded particularly close to ‘I love him with all my heart’, Alec washed the shaving cream from his face and searched through Magnus’ hair. Magnus bowed his head down, to help the search and pointed at where the invading evidence of his doom was.

“That’s a white hair,” Alec finally said and he didn’t sound concerned at all. “It’s just one single white hair.”

“Yes!” Magnus pointed again. “That thing is the symbol, Alexander. It is the sign of the end, the proof of my deterioration. It’s-”

The slightest of pains stung Magnus’ scalp and Alec showed him the white hair in his palm. “Gone. It’s nothing. You look beautiful.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. “Of course you’d say that, you married me. You don’t count, Alexander. You’re completely biased and utterly in love with me.”

That only made Alec smile and nod. “I sure am,” he stepped closer and pulled Magnus to him by his hips, pressing their lips together in a kiss that made Magnus melt into him, like always.

They were so engrossed in each other, neither of them heard it when steps approached. “Gross,” Madzie said at the door, her arms crossed over her chest.

She had started to say those things since her twelfth birthday, the same time she started favoring scarfs around her neck.

Really, Madzie was much nicer when she was a quiet miniature of a human. Turns out what made teenagers interesting was exactly what drove their parents crazy. Magnus would never have guessed.

Still, he loved her. “Yes, kissing is very gross,” Magnus said, not moving an inch away from his husband. “You should never try it.”

Madzie stuck out her tongue with a disgusted face. Alec shook his head, but couldn’t suppress his snort. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll take you to school.”

“Uncle Ragnor will take me.” Their daughter shrugged. “He’s bringing a gift. Bye.” She was gone before either of them could say goodbye or remind her that they were going to Luke’s for dinner, along with Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary.

Alec sighed in frustration. “It’d better not be more potions. We can’t keep flushing the content down the toilet and replacing it with juice forever. She’s not a kid anymore, she’ll notice the difference.”

Magnus blinked. “Alexander, you’re a genius! As always, your deducing abilities never cease to amaze me.” He kissed his husbands on the lips and turned to search for his phone. “That is the perfect solution!”

Blinking, Alec followed him. “What solution?”

“To my aging problem, of course! I’ll just ask Ragnor for a youth potion. Brilliant, detective. Brilliant.”

But before Magnus could continue his search, he was tackled to the bed. He never heard Alec coming and it took a second for him to realize what was happening. All Magnus knew was that he had been standing in their bedroom and now Alec was pinning him against their bed.

“I love you,” Alec said, suddenly serious. “I love all of you and that includes any signs of you aging up. Because I am too, and I’m happy to do it by your side. I want to grow old and wrinkled with you, Magnus. I want that for us.”

Magnus bit his lower lip. “So you admit I’m old?”

“Of course you are.” Alec arched an eyebrow at him. “You were born millennia ago.” He brought his lips to Magnus’ neck, kissing and sucking on the skin. “Hell royalty in the flesh.”

“If I didn’t know any better,” Magnus said softly, closing his eyes. “I’d say you’re turned on by that, nephilim.”

Alec looked at him, his hazel eyes burning bright. He smirked when Magnus revealed his cat eyes to gaze at him and moved his hands to Alec’s ass. “I thought you were old and decaying,” Alec teased. “Too weak to fuck me.”

Magnus smirked and kissed him. “I’m never going to be too old to love you, Alexander.”

They did not have eternity before them, but Magnus and Alec had each other. And for the Prince of Hell that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after, growing old and gray together as they should.
> 
> Shoutout to [Lecrit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit) for the encouragement and lack of chills. You know what I mean, love <3
> 
> Thank you to the most eloquent beta, [QueenCow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCow/pseuds/QueenCow)! <3
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Tracking #sftp on twitter.
> 
> Ketz


End file.
